


HOLD ME TIGHT

by Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Chaptered, Gen, Hurt Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kidnapping, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Psychological Trauma, Sasaeng Fan(s), Torture, i always hurt seokjin, i still don't know how to tag, too much pain in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA/pseuds/Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA
Summary: It started with a misconception and progressed into a series of disaster, of pain, to all of them- but their eldest suffered the most. After a misunderstanding, Kim Seokjin has gone missing for five days until all reports and cases about the idol disappeared mysteriously. Two years after the incident, a psychologically suffering Kim Seokjin and an emotionally challenged BTS crossed paths and it'll take a reconciliation to save their eldest from the impending danger that will take him from them once again, this time, forever.





	1. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house made of cards, and us inside  
> Even if you say you see the end, even if you say it’ll collapse soon  
> A house made of cards, and stupidly, us  
> Even if you say it’s a useless dream, just stay a little more like this

 

_Flight 0623 from U.S.A has now arrived at xxxxxxxxxxx Airport. Welcome to Korea, please enjoy your stay._

 

He grabbed his suitcase from the conveyor belt, his hand unconsciously raising his glasses. Getting the pink and white large travel bag, he smiled, tucking his passport safely and walking down the halls of the airport as if it was a runway as people stared at him because of his familiar handsome looks and designer items. **  
**

 

“It’s fine Dad. I can stay at the other house. I’ll visit once I settled. Please tell Mom not to worry as well.” He answered his phone fondly. The other line was quiet for a second before an exasperated sigh came off. “How do you expect us not to worry about you when you’ll be alone in your home in Korea after two years? Don’t worry about work in the company and just enjoy first. You can come back once you’ve adjusted okay?”

 

“Yes dad.” A giggle reverbrated.

 

“And I asked your Junmyeon-hyung to get you. I wished you could just live with him.”

 

“Dad. Junmyeon-hyung is an idol, a well-known at that and he has his duties as a leader. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, okay? Gotta go.” He said before placing his phone back to his coat’s pocket.

 

He walked towards the gate with a fond smile, not really minding the whispers occuring around him, and giddily waved when a person walked towards him despite the oggling of people around him. ‘EXO is really a blast.’ He thought to himself.

 

“Seokjin-ah!” Suho exclaimed, helping the man wheel in the baggage stroller. “Junmyeon-hyung.” Jin greeted back, hugging the EXO leader.

 

They safely went inside the black sports car, Seokjin’s car to be precise, parked at the airport’s parking lot with the help of the guards and bodyguards. “You really have a lot of fans hyung.” Seokjin murmured once finally settled in the passenger seat. Suho chuckled. “If you only knew Jinnie.”

 

Seokjin pouted at the statement. “Right. Kim Seokjin, former part of BTS who’ve gone missing for two years, finally back in Korea. Right.”

 

Junmyeon sighed. “Hey, hey. I didn’t say that just for you to self-degrade yourself. It doesn’t matter if you remember anything or not. It doesn’t matter if you can’t remember BTS. What I’m saying is that, you’re in Korea Jinnie-ah. There are a lot of people who knows you here and it’ll be another war as you know the fame of BTS. It’s media that you’re going to face and it’s not a pretty sight at all.”

 

The former vocalist just nodded, clearly wanting to let go of the topic. “Is EXO busy right now?”

 

The latter shook his head. “We’re in a break for a week that’s why uncle and aunty asked me to fetch you. The others actually wanted to go with me, well mainly Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but you know that the rest cares about you a lot too.”

 

Jin smiled at the remark. “But-“ Suho interrupted his thoughts. “I have a favor to ask?”

 

“Sure hyung.”

 

“Would you mind if we stay in your house a bit? I know you’re living alone in that grandiose house your father prepared just for your arrival. The dorms are deemed unsafe for us right now due to sasaengs and other circumstance thus the one week worth of rest but the thing is we can’t exactly put a big task to our parents’ shoulders. Staying in a hotel will really be a bad thing.” The leader explained, turning the steering wheel to the right as they enter the rich village located in the heart of Seoul.

 

Seokjin’s eyes lit up. “Are you kidding me hyung? That would be totally awesome! I can’t wait!”

 

Suho chuckled at the childish enthusiasm of Jin, not that he can blame him. After the incident, the doctors informed that Seokjin regressed into a younger him, a 16-18 year old to be exact. It was one of the main reasons why the former eldest of BTS calls the maknae line hyung in EXO.

 

As soon as they arrived, Junmyeon assisted the former idol with his luggages as the latter seems to be enamored by the whole area. “Mom and Dad weren’t really kidding when they said that the area is so peaceful. I love it.” He said which made his companion smile. “It would be a nice change for you as well after being cooped up in America for a year and a half.”

 

Seokjin agreed with a nod. They then decided to place Seokjin’s stuff in his room at the second floor before going to EXO’s dorm to inform the other members about the change of plans.

 

“Is everyone present in the dorm right now?” Jin asked, scrolling through his phone for a song to play.

 

“No. They’re bound to arrive later so I guess we’ll have to just tell them the address. Kyungsoo is finishing the touches with his new movie whilst CBX is wrapping up their new album.” Suho explained.

 

‘Love Me Right’ started playing in the car and Seokjin smilingly watched the scenery. Junmyeon glanced at the younger and he can’t help but feel relieved that the other was coping up well. “You really love EXO.” “Of course hyung!” Seokjin giggled.

 

Upon arriving at the dorms, Seokjin ran up and tackled the rapper and vocalist who are chatting along the hallway. They landed on the couch with Jin laughing while Chanyeol and Baekhyung were obviously surprised.

 

“Aigoo our wide shouldered- baby! Jinnie-ah!” Baekhyun cooed while Chanyeol carefully lifted the light yet tall man. “Are you eating well? You’ve seem to be so light?” Chanyeol asked, mommy mode turning on.

 

Seokjin basked at the attention he was getting from the two members as he was now situated between them, cuddling with the vocalist more while the rapper was fixing his hair. “I’m eating well Chanyeol-hyung!” He said, taking off the designer coat as it was not that cold in the dorms.

 

Suho pranced towards then after the mini reunion concluded into cuddles. “I thought you’re fixing your album?” He glanced at the vocalist who was hugging Seokjin tightly. “Finished early.” He answered. “Jongdae and Minseok-hyung went to a coffee-run and well I’m so over being third wheel.”

 

The leader of EXO then turned at the rapper who was playing with the hands of the former vocalist, noticing the slight frown whenever his fingers land on a scar. “What about the maknae line?”

 

“Sehunnie and Nini went to play games. I’ll think they’ll be back soon.”

 

“Are you all packed?”

 

“Yes hyung. Are we going now?”

 

Seokjin stood up and smiled. “You’ll be staying at my house for a while hyung!”

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other before smiling at the enthusiasm of the older male. “Aigoo Seokjinnie!” Baekhyun chided, ruffling the raven locks of the former idol. Suho just watched them with a soft smile.

 

They’re about to get their stuff down when the door opened revealing a tired Kyungsoo. “Soo-hyung!” Seokjin giggled, jumping at the unsuspecting man who released a gasp unconsciously. “Hey, careful.” He warned him. “I missed you too Jinnie.” He said, leading the excited man to the couch.

 

“How’s the acting works?” Baekhyun started.

 

D.O frowned a bit. “Tiring. Someone tried to wreck the set again, you know, usual anti-fans but all in all it was still thrilling.”

 

‘ _It’s so tiring hyung! People are crowding the area too but you know what hyung, it’s so thrilling. It’s very exciting, getting into a character that you know is so different from who you are. Thank you hyung for helping me!”_

 

Seokjin stared at them, his head suddenly turning painful as he heard the voice. He was snapped out of his trance when Chanyeol’s phone rung.

 

After the phone call, Chanyeol sighed. “Turns out the two maknaes decided to get to the studio and practice the routine they’ve been working on and will not be back til tomorrow. So I guess we have to go first?”

 

‘ _Hyung we’ll be staying in the studios together for the night to finish the routine. We promise we’ll eat the food you brought us and we’ll rest after we finish the choreography.’_

 

“Seokjin?” D.O has already moved next to the dazed man who in turn jumped in shock and confusion. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I’m sorry hyung I’m hearing voices.”

 

Baekhyun engulfed him in a hug. “Hey it’s fine. You’re still recovering Jinnie. You know what the doctors said right? Have you been taking your medicine?”

 

Seokjin nodded. “Maybe the memories are becoming rampant because you’re back in Korea?” Suho suggested. The others nodded.

 

“I don’t know hyung. I don’t want to think.” He said. “Hyung, begopa. I just arrived let’s eat somewhere, please?”

 

The three exchanged glances before chuckling in chorus. “Of course our baby Jinnie is a hungry alpaca. Let’s go I reserved a private restaurant.” Junmyeon said, lighting up the eyes of the members.

 

They rode Jin’s black sports car to the traditional Korean restaurant as the newcomer was expected to crave traditional food. They settled inside a private room and chatted while eating. It took them around two hours until Seokjin bolted up and pulled a confused Kyungsoo towards the exit.

 

“I forgot to buy groceries hyung!” He complained causing a laughter to erupt in the room while Kyungsoo sighed. “Of course of course. Let’s go, there’s a nearby supermarket here.” Seokjin giggled in excitement.

 

On the other hand, BTS arrived in the restaurant half an hour after the two ventured out to the supermarket. Namjoon walked towards the counter with the others behind him to inquire about their reservation. The whole place was booming with chatters, gossips, and cameras flashing as another hot kpop group enters the restaurant.

 

Taehyung and Jimin are busy oggling at the food they should order while Hobi and RM took care of the preparations. Yoongi and Jungkook were standing near the counter silently that they’re able to hear about the hot kpop group who came before them.

 

“Who do you think it is hyung?” Jungkook asked.

 

“I’ve heard it was EXO but only five of them.” Yoongi said, too tired to even think about it.

 

When their room was finally prepared, Taehyung and Jungkook rushed only to open the wrong door. Hobi’s “It’s the other one” was left unheard.

 

“Ah sunbae-nims, annyeong. We are so sorry to interrupt.” Taehyung murmured and bowed along with the maknae. The others came behind them to apologize as well but they’re surprised with the reactions of the other group occupying the place.

 

Suho and Baekhyun stared with eyes wide while Chanyeol stood up in what seems to be due to shock. “Sunbae-nims?”

 

As if on cue, Seokjin and DO appeared. “Junmyeon-hyung, Soo-hyung and I got some snacks that we can eat at the dorms!” He enthusiastically said. Kyungsoo already saw the situation that he grabbed the former vocalist.

 

“Hyungs?”

 

BTS turned their heads with wide eyes and mouths gaping as their missing member appeared right in front of them. “Jin-hyung?” Jimin was the first one to break the pregnating silence.

 

“Annyeo-“ Seokjin grabbed his head when a surge of pain assaulted him. Chanyeol and Junmyeon rushed towards Jin who almost collapsed on the floor. “Seokjin!” Baekhyun called out, pushing the chair off. He created a barrier betweent the BTS members and the EXO members who are tending to the obviously in pain man.

 

Seokjin curled in Chanyeol’s embrace, tears escaping his eyes as his hands grabbed his head in pain. He fisted Chanyeol’s sweater with mouth open as if trying to catch his breath. “Hyung, hurts. It hurts. Please make it stop.”

 

“We have to go.” Junmyeon mentioned. He ran out of the place, not before handing Kyungsoo his wallet, with Chanyeol in tow who was carrying the crying man in his arms. Baekhyun stopped the BTS members who tried to follow Junmyeon.

 

Yoongi looked so scandalized that when DO closed the doors of the private room, he screamed his concerns. “Why is Jin-hyung with you? Why is he in pain? What is happening here.”

 

D.O. Looked away from the group to pay for their expenses. Baekhyun bit his lip in frustration as he was bombarded by the expectant looks of the members of the famous idol group.

 

The EXO vocalist stared at his phone for a bit before sighing. “We’ll explain it better once we get to his house. For now let’s go there. I hope your hunger can wait.”

 

“If it’s for Jin-hyung we definitely can postpone everything.” RM said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm posting this chaptered-fic that has been in my phone for ages and I'll try to make it a bit interesting. I hope you like the first chapter! Sorry for grammar errors. english is not my first language. aaaanddd, sorry for hurting Jin again. I love this dork so much even if he tried to cut his hair hahahaha. I'll try to update weekly as well despite the humongous amount of school works if this gets positive feedbacks. thank youuu. <3 Just remember that all of you are adorable and a blessing :)


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lost my way  
> Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms  
> Lost my way  
> Within a complicated world without an exit  
> Lost my way  
> Lost my way  
> No matter how much I wander, I want to believe in my path"

BTS arrived along with the two other EXO vocalists at Seokjin’s house, all of them in awe of the extravagant place. They all plopped on the couch as BTS waited for the chance to get the answers they’ve been seeking for two years.

 

“How is Jinnie, hyung?” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo asked once Junmyeon and Chanyeol walked down. “He is still in pain. Baekhyun you can handle it, right?”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “Did you give him his medicines?”

 

“He is too tired and still in pain to drink his meds. Just, take care of him.” The vocalist went upstairs leaving their leader, their rapper, and other main vocalist to attend to the inquisitions of the idol group with them.

 

Junmyeon sat opposite the group while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went to the kitchen to drop the groeceries as well as prepare food for the idol group. “So, I know you have questions. I know you’re worried sick about him and I know that his parents hid everything from you. I can’t blame them but I think it will only hurt Jinnie if you will not know the truth. Let’s drop all the formalities, shall we?”

 

All of them nodded. “Why are you with him hyung?” Hoseok asked, his usual smile absent on his face.

 

Junmyeon closed his eyes for a bit in contemplation. “We are cousins. His father and my father are brothers. We hid it from the idol industry because it will be another issue. It’s not something to be known by society and I know Jinnie was trying to live and show a simple life despite his economic status which I also want to do as well.”

 

“What happened in that two years hyung? Why is he suffering like that?” Taehyung asked, his hands unconsciously rubbing Jungkooks thigh to keep the maknae grounded. All of them are so shaken that they need to ground themselves to reality.

 

“Seokjin suffered a lot in two years.” Junmyeon started as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo place food and drinks on the table between them. The two went upstairs, leaving the group with Suho for the private conversation.

 

Suho swallowed, trying to vacate his throat to what seems to be a giant lump blocking it. “After running away from your dorms that night, which I totally know the reason and I am willing to know your perspective regarding it, he was taken hostage. He was tortured by the capturers which in turn produced lots of scars on his body. On the fifth day after he was reported to be missing, he managed to escape, in what way, we also don’t know.-

 

-He was running down the street when we saw him, his eyes desperate and his body blemished with those cursed bruises and wounds that we found it miraculous that he managed to run through adrenaline alone. He tried to reach us but he didn’t see the car because of his fear. He was hit by the car that brought him to a comatose condition for three months. The doctors said that the concussion and skull fracture along with the pain of his wounds forced his body to shut down. It was also the reason why...” Suho paused, biting his lip in frustration.

 

The six looked at EXO’s leader with worry. “The impact along with the psychological damage of the torture forced him to acquire amnesia. It was also the reason why it is harder to bring his memories back.”

 

As if on cue, tears flooded in the room as they all cry in guilt and sorrow. Yoongi’s face was downcasted. Taehyung and Jungkook are holding each other. RM was silently covering his mouth. Hoseok was comforting Jimin despite the tears running from his eyes whilst the other member sob openly.

 

“He can’t remember anything, however, he was being haunted by the pain he felt during those five days that he has to take meds to fight the psychological war. He woke up after three months and took a rehab for three months before he was transferred to America to recover. We took care of him during his stay in Korea as Aunty and Uncle prepare the paperwork for Seokjin. Jinnie is currently a CEO of the company of his father. He just arrived this morning.”

 

“H-he called Kyungsoo-ssi hyung a while ago.” RM stated.

 

Junmyeon frowned. “Along with the amnesia, he regressed to a 16-18 year old thus him calling even our maknae hyung. It was doctor’s orders to allow him to feel that age since it’s a coping mechanism.”

 

It was as if the words that came from the EXO’s leader mouth froze the area into an agonizing silence. Junmyeon honestly sympathizes with the group but he knows that they also caused what occured if not the reason behind all of this.

 

“Will you explain to me what happened that night when he got kidnapped?”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun was sitting beside a sleeping Seokjin whose fists are curled up to his clothes. The man is in a disturbed sleep as he keeps on fisting the poor sweater of the vocalist, his face scrunching in immense discomfort.

 

Baekhyun caressed the hair of the former vocalist and started humming which turns into singing at the latter part upon noticing the effect of his voice to the previously uncalm man.

 

_“Like little specks of dust,_

_floating round in the air_

_Floating round in the air_

 

_If I was smoke in the air_

_Will I get to you even just a little bit faster_

 

_Snowflakes keep falling down_

_They drift away further around_

_I’m missing you_

_Oh I miss you”_

 

Seokjin’s fist released Baekhyun as he finally delved into a slumber. Baekhyun continued singing until two of his fellow members entered to bring water. The vocalist placed a kiss on the forehead of the sleeping man, “you really like that song, don’t you?” He heard a breath of relief from Seokjin as he was rising from the bed.

 

“Chanyeol-ah, take my place.” Baekhyun murmured. The rapper nodded while Kyungsoo just sighed. The vocalist silently closed the door before trudging down to where silence was currently dominating.

 

The appearance of the vocalist startled the BTS members. Yoongi spoke up, eyes glazed and watery. “How is he?”

 

Baekhyun flopped on the floor, a frown plastered on his face. “Same as usual. He is now sleeping.” Taehyung looked at the member of EXO that his closest with dread. “Hyung-“

 

“Seokjin ran away from that night because of what he heard. It’s actually a surprise for me that he was allowed to go back to Korea. Jin has been close to me after our encounters in MAMA and now he became more than just a friend to me, he became a brother to me, and it pains me to see him like this.” Baekhyun emphasized as the others watch him with guilt.

 

Suho placed a comforting hand to the singer. “Is it true that hyung isn’t in Korea the whole time?” Hoseok asked, biting his lip afterwards. Junmyeon nodded.

 

“His parents managed to at least tell us that the time Seokjin was kidnapped, he ran away because of something he heard from you. After Seokjin woke up, he was advised to get rehab in America. They didn’t hesitate as his father knows a lot of good doctors since uncle is a CEO of a hospital. Aunty moved to America as well while his hyung fixed everything here in Korea before rushing to America where they stayed for one and a half months. It is the reason why all cases were dropped and that no news about Seokjin was further released. The Kims are very influential in the capitalism of Korea after all.” He fiddled his fingers while watching the faces of the members morph into indescribable ones. “Seokjin wanted to come back to Korea after he recovered his locomotion because he wanted to remember his past life. Aunty and Uncle relented but his brother was so reluctant. Jin was just stubborn, as you all know he is.”

 

Namjoon hugged the youngest members who were now sobbing uncontrollably. Hoseok and Yoongi were quiet albeit confusion and guilt seeping out of them. “It’s a big misunderstanding, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

Seokjin woke up with the feeling of his hair being brushed. He opened his eyes to find Chanyeol sleeping beside him. He turned his head and saw the other vocalist running his fingers through his hair while humming a familiar tune. “Soo-hyung.” Jin called out in a quiet voice.

 

Kyungsoo helped the latter sit up and lean towards him. Whenever Seokjin experiences a relapse, it takes a lot of time for him to regain his energy after waking up. “Hyung what happened?” Jin asked as Kyungsoo helps him up to his feet.

 

Seokjin was weightless after the accident due to being comatose for three months much to the EXO members dismay that the small vocalist isn’t having a hard time to carry most of the weight of the wide-shouldered man who was clinging onto him. They’re slowly threading downstairs to a pace that DO knows will not make Seokjin faint unlike the first time he forced himself upon waking up from a relapse.

 

“You collapsed upon meeting Bangtan Sonyeondan. Do you remember anything?”

 

Jin shook his head. “My memory is a bit hazy. Maybe later.” He murmured.

 

The glass of juice almost slips from the current eldest of BTS upon setting his sight to the two men slowly walking down. Seokjin looked at them in confusion that made their hearts break because there’s no familiarity and recognition in those eyes they’ve been yearning for two years.

 

Seokjin released himself from the vocalist and bowed down. “Annyeong. I’m-“

 

Yoongi ran ahead and pulled Seokjin into a tight hug. “We know you. We know you so much and we miss you.”

 

Everyone in the room was surprised at the emotion displayed by the rapper while Seokjin smiled slightly, his arms entwining softly to the back of the man who was burying his face at the crook of his shoulder as he crouch a bit because of the height difference.

 

Unable to stop themselves, the maknae line rushed and almost tackled the two to the ground if not for the hyung line supporting him from the back as the three sob near Seokjin. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Please hyung.” Namjoon said, placing his lips to the crown of Seokjin’s head. “You didn’t do anything hyung. Please forgive us. Please forgive us for what happened.”

 

Seokjin dropped to Junmyeon’s waiting arms when the members of BTS finally released him. “Sorry.” He murmured as he tries to regain his breath while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo grabbed water from the fridge to hand the pale man.

 

Jin smiled at them softly. “I was informed that I’m part of your group. I’m sorry that I don’t remember but I saw you all during your guestings in America. I- I really don’t know what to do or say.”

 

Jimin shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You don’t have to say anything hyung. Just allow us to make it up to you hyung. Please let us repay for what happened that night hyung.” Taehyung and Jungkook knelt on the floor and held Jin’s hands while the former eldest stared with wide eyes. “P-please don’t kneel down. It’s okay.” His endearment to the other members was never forgotten as he pulled the two to a hug.

 

“You keep calling me hyung. How young are you all?” Seokjin questioned as everyone in the living room calms down. Suho and Baekhyun looked at the rest of Bangtan with warning looks. “It’s an endearment we grew used too. Are you not comfortable to hear it we can call you-“

 

“It’s fine really.” Jin said with a soft smile. “I know it’s already late and your management must be looking for you so I’ll hold my questions back but will you at least stay for a nice dinner? I know you didn’t eat back then. It’ll also be a way for me to at least know your names.”

 

As if on cue, JK’s stomach rumbled followed by the rest causing a bout of embarrassment to fill the area. Jin chuckled before pulling Kyungsoo to the kitchen. Suho sighed and went to follow them while Baekhyun sat back down to the couch.

 

Baekhyun gazed at them with an unreadable eye making all of them fidget under his stare. “Seokjin’s contract in BigHit has already ended right at that time of his disappearance, right?” The others nodded worriedly.

 

The vocalist leaned back to his seat with a resounding sigh. “To be honest, I wanted to bring Jin to SM, for him to be part of EXO.” BTS gasped and gazed sadly. “But I know when his memories come back, he will blame himself for leaving you because he loves you so much and I don’t want that. So tell me, now that you’ve found Jin and he is within reach, what are you planning?”

 

RM stared at the floor, avoiding the intense stare of the elder. “If Jin-hyung agrees, we will have him back in BTS.”

 

“With his memories gone?”

 

“It doesn’t matter hyung.” Yoongi uttered. “If Jin-hyung will accept our proposal, we can always teach him everything even if we have to start from scratch. It’s the least we could do for him after all the pain he suffered because of our ignorance.”

 

Baekhyun folded his arms to his chest and gave them a questioning look. “And if Jin doesn’t?”

 

All of BTS froze as if not expecting that question. The maknae line grabbed each others’ hands while Namjoon looked at Yoongi. Hoseok was the one who broke the silence. “Then we will patiently wait, for him to remember us, for him to remember his family.”

 

Seokjin appeared after Hobi’s thoughts were processed with a big smile. His grin turned upside down upon seeing the state of the living room, silence pregnating. “Hyunnie-hyung! You’re threatening people again.”

 

“What do you mean by again, Jinnie-ah?” Baekhyun gave him an offended look before tackling him and rubbing his crown. “I’m just asking them questions. Anyway, we will all go upstairs while you entertain them, is that okay?We have to at least take our stuff off our luggages.”

 

Seokjin pouted before yielding. Suho, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun went up not before giving the former BTS member pat on the back. The rest of BTS just watched in envy and longing at the sidelines.

 

As they rounded the dining table, their eyes landed on the scrumptious food in front of them. They finally felt so famished and decided to settle down. Jin took the seat at the far end, his smile directed at them.

 

After thanking the food, they dug in. The first bite all left them speechless. Seokjin didn’t expect the waterworks and longing faces distributed in the area.

 

“Is my cooking bad? Didn’t you like it? We can just get some take-“

 

“Hyung.” Jimin spoke up, sniffling as he takes another bite of the food specially prepared for them. “This is the taste we’ve been yearning for two years. Hyung. We miss you. We’re so sorry.”

 

Jin touched his cheeks to find the familiar wetness. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying. I must have been really emphatic right now. I’m sorry.” He scrambled with his words as he try to wipe away the tears that seem to continuously flow out of his eyes. “I-ah-“

 

Jungkook bit his lip, wiping away the tears that he shed. “Please come back.”

 

Seokjin’s hands dropped to the side, his eyes wandering at the six other people in the dining area. “I-don’t know. Come back, where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update even if it's not yet a week hahahah. Annyeong! I hope you will all like this chapter. thank you for reading :) I'll update whenever I can (Please pray for me to survive Academic Hell Week huhuhu T.T) You are all adorable and a blessing <3 #LoveYourself<3 
> 
> P.S. Someone gave me a Love Yourself cap I feel so happppyyyyyy. And I rarely get compliments and get this appreciated so thank you thank you thank you. You all just don't know how much you help me all. :)


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to fall down  
> Let’s run run run again! It’s ok to be injured  
> I am happy enough even though I can’t get you  
> Curse me, this foolish destiny!

_Jin walked through the doors of their penthouse, tired after a long, long day in the studio just to master the complicated choreo made my Jimin and Hoseok themselves…_ He was famished and exhausted yet after hearing the soft giggles and whispers by his BTS family, he smiled and strode towards the dining area.

 

He was about to enter the room but his grin turned upside down when they laughed.  “Hyung struggles a lot to both singing and dancing. I wonder how he managed to debut.” A familiar voice said.

 

Seokjin froze, his body slumping down near the door of the kitchen. He hadn’t realize that tears are flowing down his eyes as he listens to the conversation. It’s like slow suicide but his body refused to move. He can’t run let alone stand from the hellish place he was currently in.

 

“Hyung is kinda immature too and not to mention, he eats a lot.”

 

“He is an acting major. I wonder what BigHit thought in putting him in a hip hop crew when he is all bright stuff and fluffy.”

 

“You are planning on bringing him out of BTS?”

 

That’s the final straw. Adrenaline pushed Jin from the floor as he made his way to the living room but he tripped on a wire causing his body to drop on the nearest table where a vase was standing. The vase toppled over causing a loud noise to reverberate.

  
Seokjin heard footsteps rushing towards him. Someone suddenly helped him up. His bloodshot eyes met the worried eyes of his group members. He felt his stomach lurch, making him dry heave while everyone panics. He pounded his fist to his stomach before pushing everyone away from him, crawling as he tries to get away from the six wide-eyed men.

 

“Hyung!” Jimin called out but blood was rushing in Seokjin’s ears making him unable to hear the worried mutterings of his groupmates. Instead, all he could hear was the repeating voices of them telling how worthless he is as a BTS member.

 

Seokjin pushed his body off the floor and covered his ears, panicking eyes watching them as he trembled in so much agony. “No, no, no I’m sorry I’m so worthless as a member. I shouldn’t be in BTS. I –“ he ran away, slamming the door while the others froze on the spot. Minutes passed before Jungkook and Taehyung went out to follow their eldest.

 

The vocalist kept on running, despite the pain running through his body. Upon reaching the familiar bus stop, he dropped on the floor and cried. Because of the time, no car can be seen in the streets, not even people can be seen walking around. He gently cradled his head with his hugged knees and let time pass.

 

As soon as he felt all the adrenaline leave him, he stood up. He was about to pull his phone from his pocket when a man loomed behind him and covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief. A sickening sweet smell assaulted him and then there’s nothing but black.

 

* * *

 

Jin woke up in a dark abandoned building. He was tied up and the restraints didn’t even budge despite his pulling. He looked around and noticed that it was a small room filled with cameras all over the place. He also realized he was sitting on a bed. His groggy state didn’t even help him to find ways to escape or just know as to why he was kidnapped.

 

The door slammed open revealing three men with black face masks on. One of them smiled with the way his eyes crinkled as he stares at the now awake idol. “Ah, Kim Seokjin, Bangtan’s vocalist.” The man who seems to be the leader of the group who kidnapped him, said with his thick and creepy voice. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up. Well, looks like we have to get as much money as we can before the police finds this place. Looks like your lovable members already reported that you’re missing.”

 

He just stared, fear palpable as the man opens his laptop while the two other men went beside the bed. “So, let’s get started shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Seokjin doesn’t know how long he was held captive. He only ate twice the whole time. He was given water to keep him alive but he just wanted the pain to end. It turned out that it was a syndicate who targets idols and provides sickening video feeds to sasaengs who pay in large amounts just to see their idols being pushed to the edge.

 

*xxxxxxxxxx*: Uwaaaahhhh. What a jackpot! Kim Seokjin, worldwide handsome, of Bangtan Sonyeondan? This is the best. Well, I want you to starve Seokjin-oppa!

 

And so he was starved. They just fed him twice, forcefully fed as another request, for him to continue to live. They shoved spoonful of disgusting food to his mouth, punching him in the guts and holding his jaw in a bruising grip just to make him swallow.

 

*xxxxxxx*: Seokjin-oppa has great skin! I love his face the most so please don’t mark his face. Use the whip! OMG Please use the whip. I want to hear Oppa scream.

 

*xxxx*: Hearing Oppa scream will be a blessing. I support the previous request.  


They took his shirt off and whipped him. He lost count as to how many times they did at the span of five days. He just wanted the pain to end. The lash marks will last, he knows that, as the open wounds bled marring his skin and tainting it red. He lost the will to cry and struggle for it will be futile. He just accepted every hit.

 

The whips transformed into wooden planks and metal pipes that he surely have bruises all over his body and ribs. He was also tortured with water. He was always woken up with either water torture or beatings as he was prevented to get rest and sleep. He lost count as to how many times he fainted due to excruciating pain.

 

Are they really even looking for him? Seokjin scoffed. He doesn’t know what to expect anymore. All he wanted to do was lie down. His assailants didn’t even bother to restrain him anymore as they know he won’t be able to move with the amount of wounds he harbored. It would be a miracle to even find a patch of skin on his back that has no slash mark. He is definitive as well regarding the fact that he has a broken wrist and ankle. The white bed he was lying on was tainted with red droplets as if it was a canvas.

 

His glazed eyes looked at the door that was allowing little light to pass through. ‘It’s your chance.’ The voice in his head said. “I can’t.” He murmured. ‘Was that even his voice’ he thought. ‘You can, just believe.’ The voice filled in. “What’s even then point.” He fought back. ‘Kim Seokjin, you have to go.’ The voice argued. “Stop.”

 

‘Kim Seokjin, you have to live.’

 

He pushed his aching body off the bed and ran as fast as he could with his battered body and broken ankle. He reached the exit of the building and the sunlight assaulted him. He looked around and he saw the familiar faces of EXO. His cousin, Suho, saw him and all of the present members of EXO looked at him with wide eyes. He hurried across the street, wanting to find peace and security but then an SUV rushed in, hitting him full force.

 

“SEOKJIN!” Suho shouted, running towards the bleeding vocalist. He grasped the hand of his cousin while the others frantically called for help and ambulance. He brought the bloodied hand while looking at the relieved yet pain-filled face of the other vocalist. “Hey, hey, Jinnie, hold on, okay? Hold on.”

 

* * *

 

“Junmyeon!” Seokjin’s brother approached EXO’s leader with a worry-stricken face. “Hyung.” Suho looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Baekhyun and Chanyeol just watched in the sidelines while DO excused himself. They were in a private waiting area as Seokjin’s operation is still ongoing even after he was brought there two hours ago.

 

Suho bit his lip as Jin’s brother contacted their parents about the address of the hospital. “What happened? Where did you find him? How is he?”

 

“We found Jin running in xxxxxx Bridge. H-he was in a bad state.” Suho stuttered, rubbing his hands together to erase the figment of blood that he can stills see despite it being nonexistent. “He was so relieved to see us that he rushed across the street but a car hit him. He is still in the operating room hyung.”

 

* * *

 

Seokjin scanned his surroundings. He was covered in bandages and multiple apparatuses were attached to him. “JIN!” His brother called out along with the EXO members present.

 

“Jin?” He murmured, voice raspy because of not being used. His eyes were filled with confusion as he gazed at the vague faces in the room.

 

“Who are you?” he asked.

 

* * *

 

“Soo-hyung! Tell Hyunnie-hyung that I’ll be back please. He is being very stubborn.” Seokjin complained as the beagle line Baekhyun draped himself all over the bedridden former vocalist. Kyungsoo walked over and pulled Baekhyun off the bed. “Behave Baek.” He said which made the latter pout.

 

Junmyeon laughed at the scene. “Well I can’t blame him. Your brother is very reluctant to let you go back here after everything you’ve been through.” “I don’t even remember them.” Jin scoffed.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Mianhae Junmyeon-hyung.” He smiled sweetly.

 

“As I was saying, just focus on your recovery, Jinnie. You’ve been through a lot. Just, be happy, okay? You have to go back here stronger.”

 

“Aish, you’re so greasy hyung.” Seokjin voiced out making the others laugh. “Nini-hyung and Hunnie-hyung really suffer, don’t they?” Chanyeol chuckled louder. Suho just caressed his hair while the patient smiled genuinely. “Don’t let your amnesia bother you, okay?” Jin nodded.

 

Minseok walked in and handed him his phone. Seokjin was confused a bit. “Who is this Seokie-hyung?” Xiumin smiled.

 

_“I’m the lost sheep in China, **xiao didi**. Miss me **qin** alpaca?”_

“Ah! Yixing-gege!”

 

The five members of EXO present watched Seokjin happily converse with their member who was currently in China promoting for his new album. Kyungsoo handed Chanyeol the food he prepared for the former BTS member. After the conversation, he was fed by the rapper and they stayed in the room quietly.

 

“When will the others arrive?” Seokjin asked.

 

Minseok looked at his watch. “Jongdae is on his way.”

 

“Sehun and Jongin are buying stuff. You know they love spoiling you.” Baekhyun interjected earning a laugh from the patient. Suho helped him to hold the water bottle as he was still recovering all his locomotion. They continued chatting merrily until his brother arrived.

  
“Thank you for sparing time for Seokjin. I really do appreciate it.” His brother said. Seokjin basked at the care and comfort granted by his elder brother, his hand gripping the knitted sweater of the eldest. “You can always call us while we’re in America. About the case, dad and I already fixed everything. Just, swear confidentiality regarding this. I want Seokjin to peacefully recover in America. Thank you so much Junmyeon-ah. Thank you so much EXO.”

  
The others smiled. Suho hugged the elder before patting the bandaged head of the bedridden patient. “You’re always welcome hyung. We want Jinnie to be happy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jin sat at his office chair, his smile dropping as soon as he found himself in the confines of his own office in the building of their business corp. in America. His phone rang and upon seeing the caller, he immediately brightened up. “Hey Mom.”

 

“Jinnie. I just wanted to know how you’re doing our big baby.” His mother uttered in the other line. Seokjin chuckled. “Everything’s doing fine mom.”

 

“Hey mom.” He suddenly called out.

 

“Neh, Jinnie?”

 

“Will you let me go back to Korea?”

 

“Jinnie.”

 

“Mom, I need to know who I am. I-I just don’t want this sickening feeling in my gut that bothers me endlessly. Maybe going back to Korea will help me figure out my identity. Maybe it’ll help me find who Kim Seokjin really is. Junmyeon-hyung and my other EXO-hyungs are there.” He murmured.  


“Jinnie, we spoke about this already. Maybe after 6 more months?”

 

Seokjin sighed and relented. “Okay Mom. Love you.”

 

He turned off the call and dropped back to his chair. He looked through the windows of his office, seeing the view for the nth time without harboring any feelings. Ever since he finally recovered enough to walk and do things without any aid of others, he wanted to go back to Korea to fill the empty space not only in his mind but also in his heart. He was just – so lost.

 

His office door opened pulling him from his thoughts. “Mr. Kim, you have a dinner appointment with your brother and father at 6:00 PM and an appointment to your psychologist and ortho early in the morning at 8:00 am. Please sign these papers as well.” An American woman said before bowing. “Thank you. Please call dad and tell that I’ll be waiting them in the restaurant.” Jin answered in English fluently with a smile.

 

Seokjin fixed his glasses as he stare at the papers handed to him by his secretary. He sighed and placed it on the table as he fixes his circle framed glasses before turning on the television. The TV was broadcasting a performance of a KPOP group who was promoting in America. He heard about them a lot as they’re becoming more and more popular overseas. Seokjin watched the six with unreadable eyes. They’re dancing happily and singing wonderfully but somehow, he can see a hint of sadness in the eyes of the six.

 

_Don’t you worry, my love_

_This all happened not by chance_

_We’re all different, baby_

_Together we have found destiny_

_From the day the universe was written_

_And on and on through centuries_

_From a life before this_

_To the next one and for more_

_Forever we are hand in hand_

_  
DNA_

“Bangtan Sonyeondan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm posting a new chapter just because I'm bored (procrastinating). Haha. I need help. Lol. Thank you so much for the enthusiasm <3 You are all adorable and a blessing. I'm sorry for making Jin suffer T.T 
> 
> PRAY FOR ME TO SURVIVE ACADEMIC HELL WEEK T.T
> 
> I want to graduate now :( School is now about grades and not learning.


	4. 뱁새 Silver Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change the rules, change change.  
> The ones who came before us want to, want to maintain.  
> But we can’t do that, bang bang.  
> This ain’t normal.  
> This ain’t normal.

“Mr. Kim, this is the schedule the president sent for you.” Seokjin’s secretary in Korea said as she places a folder on the table. Seokjin smiled, thanking the lady before dismissing her kindly. He flipped through the pages before releasing a sigh with a silly grin.

 

**_Scan through the files of the company and then get plenty of rest. Meet me for breakfast tomorrow. Your mom and I will be flying there for a bit before going to Japan._ **

****

**_P.S. Your brother is still livid about your sudden departure so make sure you call him to inform him of your condition. Take care our wide-shouldered baby. I’ll be calling the office later to make sure you’re drinking your medicine._ **

He laughed at the big bold letters printed in the paper inserted in what supposed to be the folder for the schedule. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he sent a quick “Come on dad you’re baby-ing me way too late. Hyung is being overprotective as well. I’ll call him later. Take care.” He looked at the another paper inserted and smiled as it contains all his appointments to the doctors along with the meet-ups he have with EXO before putting the whole folder down and picking up the files on his desk.

 

Seokjin was on the finance folder when the secretary went in once again, sporting a bit of a conflicted face. “Dae Pyo-nim. (CEO)” The lady spoke. “Yes, Ms. Choi?” She went near the desk and informed him about the dilemma. “There’s a big crowd outside the building.”

 

Dropping the files on the folder, he stood up to look down and true to what he heard, there’s a rather big gathering in front of their company which is quite disturbing to the other employees as they’re being delayed because they can’t pass through. “Did Mr. Song already inquired about them? I know he is the one on duty right now.”

  
After three days from the eventful meetup of BTS and him in his house, he went to office and met the employees. It didn’t take even that long before everyone became acquainted with the son of the president. Seokjin was a simple and kind CEO and all of them accepted him for being like that. They know who he was before the whole incident but it was a protocol not to mention it and they respect the Kims because of their generosity and kindness to the employees. In return, they’re very loyal to the president that they’re more than willing to help the youngest Kim.

 

“Mr. Song is trying to manage the crowd right now Dae Pyo-nim. It’s because you have a rather famous group of visitors.” Ms. Choi added.

 

“I have visitors?” Seokjin looked thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t have any plans today for a meet-up.”

 

“Ah no sir, you don’t have. They just walked in.”

 

“Who are they?”

 

“It’s BTS.”

 

* * *

 

 

The six members of BTS walked in looking so curious and amazed at how extravagant and large the corporation of their eldest was. After knowing that their eldest was a son of a famous CEO, they felt so scandalized as Jin never acted like a Prince (as dubbed by the maknae line whilst the hyung line settled on the term rich man) but rather he was so simple and goofy that they thought he was on the same boat as them. He also love even cheap food and clothing and he does household chores so greatly without any complaints. Not to mention upon seeing his perseverance in the reality show “Law of the Jungle”, they’ll be so convinced if not for the fact that Seokjin’s parents already invited them lots of time in their villa.

 

BTS was led by Seokjin’s secretary to his office and when their eyes landed on Seokjin, they all smiled softly. Jin gave them a smile as well as he was fixing his button-up shirt. “How can I help you?”

“Seokjin-ah, y-you know that we told you that we will clear part of our schedules to spend time with you.” Namjoon stuttered at the unfamiliarity of the name he used in calling their eldest.

 

Jin took his phone and scrolled through it a bit before nodding. “Oh sure, I don’t have any plans right now. Uh, Jungkook-ah, what are you doing?”

 

Jungkook froze as he was on his way to the desk with lots of pictures that was on the wall. A vase was standing on the center holding a white lily. “I-ah, sorry hy- Jin-ah. I was just curious.”

 

All of the present BTS members looked at the maknae with an alarmed face. Seokjin just laughed dismissively. “Shall we?” He uttered, grabbing the Gucci coat from his office chair. “I have the whole day before I have to go home. Hyunnie-hyung and Seokie-hyung are asking me to help them.”

 

Yoongi pouted for a bit. Hoseok looked down. Jungkook ran his tongue on his inner cheek. Taehyung bit his lip. Jimin stared at the floor. Namjoon was the only one who had the guts to look at the eldest with a longing face.

 

Another employee went in and excused for a bit to talk with the CEO. They’re having a bit of conflict in one of the departments that needed the insight of the CEO. Seokjin spoke way too professionally that it made them feel the alienation. It was as if the playful Seokjin was gone and it’s twisting their guts painfully. When the employee went out with a bow, Seokjin looked at them with a soft smile.

 

“I want to know a lot about Kim Seokjin.”

 

The others didn’t react any further as they went out. Taehyung was ogling at Seokjin’s coat (“Hey, it’s Gucci!” the second maknae reasoned out when they called him out for it.) as he was the first one to actually converse with Seokjin like nothing changed. Jimin also followed suit, laughing at the way Seokjin was crinkling his eyes as he was busy laughing with Hoseok’s happy aura. Namjoon was just a bit hesitant to be with the eldest as he still feels guilty regarding the sufferings of the eldest. Yoongi and Jungkook were just – lost.

 

People screamed upon seeing them and cameras started flashing as soon they stepped outside the building. The guard, Mr. Song, looked at the CEO apologetically but Seokjin just smiled. “Thank you Mr. Song.” He said as they rode the black van safely.

 

One of their managers was driving the car and he kept on looking at his rearview mirror because he can’t still believe that Seokjin was with them. He was happy to know that the eldest was safe and recovering however he can’t erase the fact that he was worried, worried about the future of the group. He watched the whole group grow to more than just business partners. BTS became brothers, a family, for better or for worst, and Seokjin was one of their strong foundations as he was one of those who sacrificed his own allowance, cooked and made sure that the members are eating well, and took the maknae to school.

 

“Where are we going?” Seokjin inquired.

 

“We’re planning to have lunch but is it okay with you if we go back to the dorms for a bit?” Hoseok said exuberating enough sunshine to light up the whole van.

 

Seokjin nodded. “It’s fine.”

 

If the eldest would be honest, the awkwardness of the members of BTS is taking its toll at him. He wanted to really know who he was and he can’t understand while everyone was reluctant about him meeting his former members. He can’t also decipher as to why the members are all acting as if they’re walking on eggshells around him. He pulled his glasses off his face and massaged the spot between his eyebrows before looking at the view outside.

 

To be back in Seoul was a big leap of faith. Emotions were swirling in his body like a big ocean. Its waves are hitting him painfully yet the water rushes before he can even grasp it. “Can you, please act the way you act to me when everything was okay?”

 

Everyone turned to Seokjin with wide-eyes. Jimin was the first one to snap out of the trance and offered the eldest a hug. He grasped his crooked fingers and gently tightened around them. “We’re so sorry. It’s just that, we just don’t want to lose you again. We wanted and I promise we will try our best to fix everything, to make things work. We’ll help you.”

 

Seokjin just gazed at them.

 

* * *

 

 

“What – is – this?” Seokjin uttered in pure shock. It was as if he stepped in a place hit by a typhoon, an earthquake, and whatever calamity you could think of, altogether. Hobi and Yoongi were both surprised as well while the maknae line along with Namjoon hid in shame and embarrassment. “I-ah-“

 

“Jimin-ah, Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah, stay here.” Jin said in a stern voice. He then pulled the other three and pushed them out of the doors and with a sinister smile he said, “Buy some groceries of the food you want to eat. Take as much time as you want. You can also try to locate extinct animals that might have not been extinct yet to buy us some time to clean this place I can’t call a house. I don’t know maybe plot a murder or whatsoever. Just, give us at least two hours, okay my dears?”\

 

Before the hyung line could even retort, the doors slammed in front of them leaving them in daze. Their manager walked up to hand them the forgotten keys and found them standing outside the dorm. “Why are you here?”

 

“We might have unleashed Seokjin-hyung’s inner demon.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seokjin took off his coat and hanged it to where the coats of the members where. He aligned the shoes at the front steps before he folded his black sleeves. “I’m surprise you can live here in this mess.” Jin said exasperated. “Just get the cleaning equipment.” He said and the maknae line scampered to follow their hyung’s orders.

 

It took at least half an hour before they finished cleaning the living room. Taehyung and Jungkook were in the kitchen washing up the dishes which is the only task left in the said room. Jimin took him to the rooms. As Seokjin stepped in the SIN room, he heard soft noises. He looked around and found a small cage. “You have pets here?”

 

Jimin walked over the cage and pulled the two screaming sugar gliders. Seokjin’s eyes widened. “They are yours, h-.” Jimin bit his lip. “I took care of them while you were gone. He is back. Say hello to your daddy, Odengie, Eomukkie.”

 

The former vocalist approached the squatting dancer and took the two gliders who happily went to their owner. “I-“ Odengie started nipping his ear while Eomukkie rested on his arm with alluring eyes. He ran his finger over the fur of the gliders who happily accepted the comfort. Jin just continued his ministrations until he felt so dizzy.

 

“JIN!” Jimin shouted, quickly pulling the gliders who made a lot of fuss as they’re put in their cages before supporting the heavily breathing elder.

 

“S-sorry.” He murmured. Jimin felt how light Seokjin was and he frowned at it. “You take some rest now while we clean the remaining.”

 

Seokjin just nodded, paying a glance at the room before the doors closed behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, do you want to see the rooms while waiting for the other hyungs?” Jungkook mentioned as he was feeding the sugar gliders in the living room where Seokjin was flopped on the couch. “Jungkook-ah.”

 

Kookie sadly smiled. “Yes?”

 

“You keep calling me hyung.”

 

“I-ah, sorry.” Jungkook said. He stood up and placed the gliders to the cage which was put by Taehyung in the living room as they were cleaning the SIN room last. He lied down near Seokjin, his head placed on the thighs of the resting CEO. Seokjin caressed the soft brown locks of the vocalist while watching him bite his lip as if he wanted to say something.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” The maknae finally vocalized, his hair covering his tearing up eyes. “I’ve never felt so lost in my entire life when you disappeared. I almost quitted. It pains to see the fact that I lost someone who never stopped supporting me and it hurts me more that I was one of the causes. If only I could explain what happened that time. I can say sorry to you until we’re all white-haired just so you can come back to BTS, to your home.”

 

Taehyung and Jimin heard the maknae as they watch at the sidelines with glazed eyes. They wanted to run and hug the eldest. Seokjin hid his eyes behind his long bangs and then motioned the others towards him. The maknae line pulled him into a group hug. “Let’s make things work.” And only crying filled the air.

 

* * *

 

 

The hyung entered the dorms in confusion as they can only hear movements from the kitchen. They found the maknae line asleep on the couch, all huddled and with reddish eyes. They also saw the cage of the sugar gliders in the living room. That’s when they realized that the penthouse was all cleaned up. They grabbed the plastic bags after putting their shoes on the front and then went to the kitchen to find Seokjin singing.

 

_Snowflakes keep falling down_

_They drift away further around_

_I’m missing you, I’m missing you_

_How long do I have to wait_

_How many sleepless nights do I have to take_

_To finally see you_

_To meet you_

_Passing by the edge of this winter_

_Until the change of the weather_

_When spring comes forth and flowers bloom_

_Please stay-_

 

Seokjin turned around and almost dropped the plate of stir-fry when he saw the three wide-eyed members standing near the counter, the plastic bags already on the floor. “You all scared me.” He sighed. “The three fell asleep. Let’s cook and then eat?”

 

* * *

 

 

Odengie and Eomukkie were happily lapping on the yoghurt Seokjin gave them as the eldest watches in fascination. “You’re not bothered by them?”

 

Yoongi sat on Seokjin’s bed. “Why would I be?”

 

“I don’t know. I just feel like you’re the cold type of person.”

 

Yoongi chuckled, pulling the RJ plushy from the bed. “You also told me that when we were trainees. I think I gave off that kind of first impression meanwhile we all thought you’re so young that you’re out of our age range because you’re so bubbly.”

 

Jin sat beside him, grasping the hems of the large brown hoodie Namjoon lent him as his button-down shirt was stained with sauce during their late lunch. “You know, I never touched this bed.” Yoongi murmured. Seokjin ran his fingers through the soft beddings. “Well, we all lied down here most of the time but we never really rearranged nor took out anything around this are.”

 

“Do you really want me back?”

 

“Why do you ask? Why are you doubting?”

 

“Am I worth it to be back? You’re basically all thriving on your own. BTS is an influential KPOP group.”

 

“You’re more than what you think you are.” Yoongi said. Hoseok entered the room and sat behind them and Namjoon followed, taking the floor.

 

The four stayed in silence until Hoseok broke down. “We really wanted to find you, to the point that we asked the managers to trace your passport.”

 

Jin turned around and looked at them in shock. “W-what?”

 

“We found out that your last flight was to America. After all the cases and news regarding you suddenly disappeared, we tried to look for you at a different angle. We did our best so we can promote in America, for you to see us and let you know that we’re waiting. What we didn’t expect was-

 

“That I have amnesia?” Seokjin interrupted Namjoon.

 

Yoongi handed Seokjin the RJ plushy and then pulled him into a hug. “What happened before doesn’t matter. We wanted to make it up to you, to protect you, to help you. You are beyond important to us and now that you’re here, we all swore we will never let you go. BTS was seven, BTS is seven and BTS will forever remain seven. We all promised that BTS will remain seven and that’s an oath that we vowed to never take for granted.”

 

The doors bursted open and the maknae line tackled the hyung line until all of them are lying on the bed with a crying Seokjin in the middle.

  
“I want to remember you so badly! Why?! Why?! Why is this so painful? I don’t want to be lost anymore. Please help me find home. Please help me.” Seokjin screamed, pounding his head. “I want to find my home. I want to find the place where I can stay, where I can find happiness. Please help me. Help me.”

 

Jimin and Taehyung cried with their hyung, embracing him tightly so as to prevent him from hurting himself even more as the others do their own comforting. “We’ll hold onto you.” Yoongi murmured, letting the eldest cry on his shoulder. “We will not let go.” Jungkook said, hugging the eldest so tight just to ground his broken pieces and bring them altogether.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hyung is kinda immature too and not to mention, he eats a lot.” Jungkook said with a hint of teasing._

_“He is an acting major. I wonder what BigHit thought in putting him in a hip hop crew when he is all bright stuff and fluffy.” Yoongi added with fondness._

_“You are planning on bringing him out of BTS?” Jimin asked their managers._

_Taehyung stood up and clicked his tongue. “Hyung is an essential part of BTS. We will not be BTS without him.”_

_“Calm down Tae.” Hoseok said, his eyes showing clearly how opposed he is to the proposition._

_Their manager nodded. “As I was just saying, maybe Seokjin would want to go pursue acting and we are thinking that this is the right chance since your contracts end today. He can renew a contract with another set of work.”_

_Namjoon sighed for who knows how many times now that night. “Hyung made it clear already that he wanted to stay in BTS.”_

_“He maybe immature but he is our big brother.” Jungkook defended. “He cooks food for us and keeps us healthy. He is a vital part of BTS and BTS will not rise up as six nor fall down as six.”_

_“I know hyung tried his best to fit in BTS.” Yoongi interjected. “And it will be a waste of everything if you suddenly pull him off the team just because of that sugarcoated excuse. He can act while staying in BTS as he is very talented in both aspects. We are rising. BTS is now taking all over the world. It will be unfair if we will hog the spotlight he obviously took part of in building. Seokjin is our hyung and he will remain as our eldest.”_

_“We all have decided hyung.” Namjoon finally declared. “BTS will be se-“_

_A loud crash bombarded them from their talk. They rushed to find their eldest supporting himself with the desk, the broken pieces of the vase scattered on the floor._

_“HYUNG!”_

* * *

 

**_Hold me tight_ ** _, hug me_

_Can you trust me, can you trust me_

_can you trust me?_

**_Pull me in tight_ **

_Hold me tight, hug me_

_Can you trust me, can you trust me?_

**_Please, please, please pull me in and hug me_ **

_You still shine_

**_You’re still a scented flower_ **

_Now trust me, hold me once again_

_So I can feel you, hold me_

_Without you, I can’t breathe_

**_I’m nothing without you_ **

_Open my closed heart, drench_ _my heart_

_So I can feel you, hold me_

 

The maknae line continued to serenade their sleeping ‘member’ while Hoseok comforted Jin by running his fingers through the raven locks. Namjoon was reading a book as Seokjin slept near him, the hands of the former vocalist clutching his sweater.

 

Yoongi smiled as he was looking through the Mario collection of his hyung when his phone rang. It was an unknown number and so he answered the phone only to hear the frantic voice of the leader of EXO.

 

“Is Jin with you?” Suho said with his panic-laced voice.

 

“Ah, yes hyung.” Yoongi peeked at the bed. “He is sleeping. Do you want me to wake him up?”  


A soft sigh went through to the other line “No. No. Let him rest. We’ll go there. EXO will be going there. We have to talk about something. Don’t let Jin get out of your sight before we arrive.”

 

“What’s wrong hyung?”

 

“Just, protect Seokjin at all cost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? Is it bad? I don’t know anymore >///< Thank you for the support to this fic. I hope I’m meeting up your expectations. Have you noticed my obsession to Jin grasping everyone’s shirt while he sleeps? I just got the inspiration to write it as his habit ever since I saw that BTS Run episode wherein they slept and then sang the Tomato song right after they woke up. Jin hugging his blanket was so cute and precious! 
> 
> I’m so obsessed with Jin’s cover of “Mom” and “I Love You” and he is now recording (his twitter update after the hair doom one hehe). Jungkook’s cover <3 Hixtape! Namjoon hyping us with their new album. And many more BTS stuff! I can’t wait for their comeback!
> 
> Also, SHINee already made a comeback in Japan (I really want to see them huhu). <3 They will always be 5. This is 5HINee FIVE and we’re right by your side~
> 
> Sorry for the long AN and thank you thank you thank you so muuuuchhhh. I really appreciate all your love and support <3 I’ll do my best and work hard.


	5. Intro: Boy Meets Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My breath is getting shorter  
> I close my eyes every night from twisted reality  
> The music box of tragedy echoes  
> But in order to be free from this crime  
> It’s impossible to forget and give up

EXO’s leader was currently situated on the couch along with the maknae line and Chen. Yoongi and Hoseok are seated in front of them while the maknae line of BTS occupied the floor. Namjoon remained in the SIN room to accompany the resting former vocalist who has a tight grip on his sweater.

 

“Let’s get down to business.” Junmyeon mentioned, spreading papers and files on the coffee table the other members cleared out. “Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Minseok-hyung are all coordinating with Seokjin’s brother’s private investigator as of now. He doesn’t want to let you all know this as you already know about your current disposition to the elder Kim but I convinced him that this is a matter of saving Seokjin, of keeping Jinnie safe rather than damaging the future because of past events. We can use all the help we could get.”

 

Yoongi and Hoseok stared at the EXO leader in confusion whilst the BTS maknae line looked at the papers, not knowing what they are. “These are files regarding Seokjin’s case. These are all confidential so what we are going to talk in this room will remain in this room.” Junmyeon said. Jongdae handed them the file while Sehun and Jongin placed pictures on the table.

 

“The small syndicate that abducted Seokjin at the night of his disappearance is still existing. Due to Jinnie’s arrival filling the news, spreading like a massive forest fire, his family presumed that the assailants might do something grave, after all, they kept receiving threatening letters in the mail.” Suho elaborated.

 

Kai took his phone out and showed it to the current eldest of BTS. “We managed to access Jinnie’s email.” The dancer said causing an uncomfortable look directed at him emminating from the maknae line. “It was flooding in until last year. When Jin’s arrival in Korea was released, the death threats became rampant again.” Jongdae added, looking so furious.

 

A knock on the door interrupted them for a while as the four other members of EXO arrived. They asked for Seokjin and when the BTS members informed them that Jin was still sleeping with RM, all of them decided to just stay in the living room to continue the explanation of the current dilemma.

 

“What happened hyungs?” Sehun inquired after everyone properly settled in the living room. Minseok pulled a small paper bag and placed it on the table while Kyungsoo looked at it in distaste. Baekhyun handed them another set of papers as well whilst Chanyeol kept on retracting his long legs because of the minimal space.

 

Hoseok took the paper bag and unwrapped the contents of it. “CD’s?” Jimin asked. “Not just ordinary CDs.” Kyungsoo murmured with spite laced in his voice. Chanyeol scoffed. “They’re cctv footages. Jinnie’s hyung’s agent handed it to us when we met him. They said they’ll try to negotiate to the police department and the government in order to catch the syndicate as a lot of trainees had gone missing as well as idols who are being followed of who seemed to be a member of the syndicate. They said there’s a speculation of having someone in the inside.” The rapper explained.

 

Baekhyun placed pictures along with the other pictures of Jin on the table. There were taken from the streets and then in a room. It can be clearly seen how battered Seokjin was in one picture that Jimin had to excuse himself from the scene, finding the picture so grotesque and nauseating.

 

Minseok placed another set of pictures, 8 burly man of middle ages. “One of the members was already in trial right now. The Kims already placed a case against him.” He pushed forward a picture of a man from the 8. “He was the one in jail right now. He spoke up and revealed that there are only 8 members including him however they’re armed and well-equipped thus the police are having a hard time getting them.”

 

The beagle line Baekhyun bit his lip in frustration. “He explained that they’re a syndicate attacking idols. They take requests from sasaeng fans or other interested personnel and do it then take videos. Some of those CD’s contain videos of Jin being recorded as they do-

 

Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun’s back as the latter covered his face with his hands, not taking everything quite well. Kyungsoo picked up from where Baekhyun left. “They did a lot to Jin. Here are the copies of the proof that the hired hacker of Jin’s family had gotten.”

 

The eldest in EXO helped in flipping one of the files to a certain page which are filled with screenshots of a private site that they only have seen today. “What’s this?” Taehyung asked, looking through it with wide eyes.

 

“It’s the site they’re using for streaming their modus operandi. As you can see, a lot of people took interest in Seokjin as he was a member of the famous Kpop group BTS. I should’ve warned you that they’re too explicit. For five days of having Jin, they already brought in more than 50 million dollars.” Minseok further explained.

 

All of the other members including the EXO members looked so scandalized. All they wanted right now was to make the people who caused pain to their beloved pay. Seokjin didn’t deserve the agony he had gone through yet what’s done has been done. Jin was already broken and it’ll take a lot of time for him to recover.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook were crying while being cradled by Yoongi and Hoseok who are both conflicted while Jimin was firmly rooted at a corner far from the cluster, hiding his face with his hugged knees. Suho sighed and closed his eyes to relieve some tension. The maknae line of EXO just watched in the sidelines with equally worried eyes. Chen just stared at the floor while the four who talked to Jin’s brother tried to organize the papers, alleviating some of the internal struggle in them.

 

Namjoon walked down the stairs and stood right in front of EXO. “I heard everything.” He said, showing them an ongoing call in his phone connected to Hoseok’s. “And you told us everything because you wanted us to help you protect hyung, right? What do you expect us to do?”

 

Suho looked at the leader of BTS with unfazed eyes. They’re seemingly fighting against one another with their intense gazes at each other that caused the temperature to drop in the area. All of the idols apart from the leaders watched at the sidelines anticipating an eruption of emotions. However, it didn’t meet their expectations.

 

“Some sites reported Jin staying in his home all alone. We will be moving out there after this week and we can’t afford to leave him all alone there however we also have schedules that we can’t put down even if we wanted to. I know you’re all in a break as promotions already ended and so I want him to stay here with you until everything is resolved. This will also help increase his chances to relive some memories.” The EXO leader explained.

 

The six members of BTS stared with wide-eyes at the request. “You’re trusting Jin-hyung to us?” RM inquired in disbelief.

 

“We still don’t trust you, but we think this is for the best.” Baekhyun uttered. “If you want to regain our trust then prove to us that you’re worthy in having Jin back.”

 

“What?” Seokjin’s voice bombarded them. They all turned in shock and no one dared to speak. “Jinnie.” Sehun said. “Hyung.” Jungkook uttered.

 

When the EXO members heard JK, they turned their attention to the youngest in alarm. Jungkook quickly pursed his lips. “I-ah”

 

“I already know.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“It’s very embarrassing to actually know that I’m older than most of you but I acted like the youngest.” Seokjin said with a disgruntled laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me hyung?”

 

Suho bit his lip in frustration and guilt. “It’s quite complicated Ji-

 

“I deserve to know hyung.” Seokjin emphasized. “Do you know how much I hate myself for realizing it very late as to why Sehun, Kai, and the other younger EXO members seem to be walking on eggshells around me like BTS did? I felt like I’m having a walk of shame right now hyung!”

 

Junmyeon held Seokjin by his arm but the latter pulled his vehemently before running out of the penthouse while all the EXO members froze in their spots after shouting his name. Jungkook was the first one to snap of the momentary stupor, running like it was another ISAC relay race followed by the rest of BTS except for Namjoon and Jimin who decided to stay to comfort the EXO members.

 

Seokjin kept on dragging his feet blindly until he reached the streets. He didn’t even notice where he was going that he was so shocked when a pair of strong arms pulled him from the road as a car zoomed in, beeping madly. The two landed on the sidewalk while patters of feet from afar can be heard. “Hyung! Are you alright hyung?” Jungkook asked, turning Seokjin towards him, not even bothering to pull both of them up from the sidewalk.

 

“J-ung” Seokjin gasped as he started hyperventilating. His grip on Jungkook’s sleeve tightened. “Hyung, hyung no. Hyung. Just breathe.”Jungkook fussed over. He pulled Seokjin into a hug and rubbed his back in an attempt to ground the eldest into reality. The maknae felt the quick heaving of the eldest onto his chest. “I’m scared. It hurts. I’m scared.” Seokjin breathily murmured.

 

Yoongi ran to take a look at the condition of the two. “What happened?”

 

Jungkook’s doe eyes looked at the second eldest pleadingly. “He almost got hit by a car. I think it brought back memories.”

 

The eldest was already limp on the youngest arms as Taehyung and Hoseok helped the youngest from the floor. “You have gashes.” Yoongi murmured as Jungkook take Jin to his arms once again. Seokjin has his eyes closed but his breathing signals that he is still awake. “We fell.” Jungkook said as they all walk back to the penthouse.

 

As soon as they entered, Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked towards Jin. Jungkook explained what happened and all of them guiltily looked at Seokjin who was now situated on the couch, leaning at the thighs of the second youngest as the vocalist ran his fingers through the soft locks of Jin. “I think we have to go. I’ll just try to contact you, Namjoon, if there are any updates regarding the case and I will leave a copy of all these files here for all of you.”

 

Kyungsoo was about to stand up from the couch but he felt a hand enclose on his wrist. “Hyungs, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I-” Minseok smiled and crouched in front of the former BTS member. “Ssh. Hyungs are sorry too. You shouldn’t be ashamed for coping like that, Jinnie. You are still EXO’s precious dongsaeng no matter what, okay? Hyungs are so sorry for hiding the truth.”

 

Jin smiled a bit, tears running down his face as he look at the EXO members tiredly before going completely unconscious. All of EXO sadly smiled at the scene before Kyungsoo turned to BTS. “What are you planning now?”

 

Namjoon grinned. “We’re bringing hyung to the small BTS concert.”

 

“What?” Sehun and Kai both reacted in chorus. “Are you serious?” Jongdae asked.

 

Hoseok walked over his fellow 94z and cheekily answered. “It will be just a small unannounced concert. We have the permission of our managers and Bang PD-nim regarding this idea. We are taking a step by step.”

 

Yoongi took the empty space beside Seokjin and Taehyung. “We know it’ll be a big risk, a big leap of faith, but we need to try. Jin-hyung can’t just live in a very limited space. He took the risk to go back in Korea for him to find his identity, his home, and we will help him.”

 

Suho sighed. “We’ll hire extra bodyguards and I’ll inform Seokjin’s brother.” Jimin grinned. “We’re inviting you all too as well. The mini concert was pre-planned but unannounced. It was more of a promo done by the company to filter the ARMYs who will be attending it. It’s like BTS countdown with only at most 100 ARMY.”

 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll be going, right hyung?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Junmyeon murmured.

 

“For Jinnie?” Jongin added.

 

The EXO leader sighed and laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_KIM SEOKJIN, YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE COME BACK. SAVOR EVERY MOMENT FOR IT’LL BE YOUR LAST._ **

* * *

 

“What are you doing, hyung?” Yoongi walked in the kitchen. “I’m hungry. Do you want some?”

 

Yoongi peered over the pasta the eldest was cooking, the smell so appetizing that he can’t help but nod. “Are you feeling alright now?”

 

Seokjin chuckled. “To be honest I don’t know what to feel, Yoongi-ah. I just decided not to mind what I can’t understand.” He turned off the stove and placed the pasta on two separate plates before handing it to the second eldest who giddily accepted the plate.

 

As soon as they finished the food along with a cup of coffee over small talks, they went back to their room only to find all the members sprawled on his bed. “The last time I checked, my bed can only accommodate two-three people and we have separate beds?” Jin murmured. Taehyung laughed and pulled the two towards the cramped bed. “Nah, we did something worse than this before.”

 

“Really?”

 

All of them nodded.

 

“I would love to remember that.”

 

“You will.” Hoseok whispered.

 

“If not, we can just create more memories.” Namjoon added.

 

“I like that.” He finally uttered. “Good night.”

 

“Good night, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook woke up, feeling the need to go to the restroom. He rushed to the comfort room and was about to go back when he noticed the door leading to the balcony was slightly open due to the chill he felt. He quietly strode towards the glass door, tucking his pajamas so properly so as not to feel the cold, and peeked only to find the former eldest sitting on the floor, hugging his knees with only his pajamas and a blanket to protect him from the cold.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Seokjin turned quickly as soon as he heard the voice of the maknae. His eyes were sporting a shocked face before it morphed into confusion and the longing Jungkook have noticed several times already. “It’s cold out here. What are you doing?”

 

The maknae sat beside his hyung and noticed the eldest’s phone lit up with a BTS song paused. Jin hovered the blanket over both of them and he continued to play the song. Jungkook sat quietly until the song ended and another BTS song played right after. “You’re listening to us?”

 

Seokjin nodded. “I’m testing, if our- these songs will help me remember but all it does is make my heart feel pain, my lungs constrict, my head to ache, and my stomach to churn because of the empty void that can’t seem to be filled.” He laughed bitterly. “I wonder what I did to deserve something like this. It’s a curse to actually remember something, and that something to be just pain. When I almost got hit by that car a while ago, memories flooded in and all I can grasp was pain.” Jin hugged his knees as Jungkook contemplates on what to do. “Maybe, I shouldn’t be back.”

 

“Hyung.” Jungkook called out, pulling Jin towards his shoulder. “These are just trials hyung and you’re not alone in this. We’re so sorry. I-I don’t know what to say hyung but please, do everything not for anyone’s sake but for your sake. Everything will be okay hyung. Just keep on hanging in there. We’ll be there to hold you tight when you can’t seem to keep yourself grounded. Sometimes you have to understand and realize that there are moments that you can be weak just so you could know how strong you can be.”

 

They remained in silence until Jin entwined his fingers with Jungkook’s. “I’m sorry I can’t act as hyung right now.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize. Let me be the hyung for today just like how you are to me for a very long period of time, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

__**I can’t stand**  
 **you crying**  
 **I want to cry instead**  
Although I can’t

_You make me begin_  
You make me begin  
You make me begin  
(Cry with me cry with me  
cry with me)  
You make me begin  
(Cry with me cry with me)

_I **feel like I’m going to die when** hyung **is sad**  
When hyung is in pain, it hurts more than when I’m in pain_

_Brother let’s cry cry let’s just cry_  
I don’t know sadness well, but I’ll just cry  
Because because

_You made me again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for updating after a long time. Last week was so hectic because of all the school works and this is the only time I managed to get plenty of rest and sleep. Thank you for your support to my first chaptered-fic. I really appreciate it. <3 Hope you support this fic until the end. Fighting everyone! If no one have told you, "You are all adorable and wonderful", always remember that. Saranghae!


	6. : Two! Three! (Hoping For More Good Days) 둘! 셋! (그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s alright, now count 1, 2, 3 and forget  
> Erase all sad memories  
> Hold my hand and smile  
> It’s alright, now count 1, 2, 3 and forget  
> Erase all sad memories  
> Hold each other's hands and smile

“A-Achoo!”

 

“Aisssh!” Yoongi complained as he rubs a towel hard on Seokjin’s hair as the eldest sniffled. “Who in the right mind will fall asleep on the balcony at this kind of weather during the night?!” Jin looked at the frustrated man in front of him with teary eyes that Yoongi only managed to deflate while finally finishing drying his hair. “Just, you have to take care of yourself hyung.”

 

The five other members of BTS found the eldest and youngest sprawled out in the balcony, sleeping like babies with only one blanket which Seokjin draped all over the youngest than him thus resulting to a bout of colds. Namjoon, Jimin, and Taehyung pushed their eldest to the nearest bathroom while JK and Hobi rushed to the nearest convenience store for a colds medicine and Yoongi waited outside the bathroom with a frown.

 

“Hot chocolate?” Jungkook asked as they all finally settle in the living room with Jin all bundled up, taking the cup with a soft smile. He caught a glimpse of the youngest’s hands covered in Band-Aids. “Jungkook-ah, I’m sorry for what happened to your hand. Will you be okay for today?”

 

JK turned to look at their eldest, giving him a smile as soon as he realized what their eldest was saying. “It’s fine hyung. Jimin-hyung already cleaned it up for me. They’re all just small gashes.”

 

Namjoon took the empty space beside Jin and ruffled his hair. “Yah. I’m your hyung.” Jin murmured, albeit a little bit awkward as if he was testing the waters. Namjoon chuckled. “Well with you falling asleep on the balcony makes me feel like you’re part of the maknae line hyung.” Jhope laughed loudly while Jin pouted. “Are you ready for today hyung?”

 

Jin scanned the people around him worriedly. “I, I really don’t know.” Jimin pranced in front of the eldest and pulled him into a hug. “Whatever happens hyung, you’re part of BTS and we’ll protect you.”

 

Taehyung also pulled Jin into a hug, burying his face to the neck of the eldest. “You’re going to be fine hyung.”

 

The eldest softly sighed. “Well, I guess.”

 

Suga smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve always thought your fandom was too much but they really are a lot.” Jin murmured with a scared tone as fear seeps in upon seeing the clump of people forming outside the venue. “Did someone disclose the information?”

 

Namjoon looked troubled as well. “This is not part of the plan.” Hoseok complained, his face screaming warning. Yoongi’s phone rang and they all turned their attention to the rapper.

 

“Yoongi-ssi.”

 

“Ah, Junmyeon-ssi.” The BTS members flinched while Jin remained quiet on his seat, surveying the people around the venue through the tinted glass of the van. “I’m-

 

Suho interjected. “Seems like the BTS surprised concert leaked. We are trying to control the situation here regarding media but there’s already a safe way for you to go through to reach the interior of the venue. Kai and Sehun will meet you there along with Minseok-hyung. Be careful okay?”

 

The rapper brightened up upon hearing the news. “Thank you hyung.” He said before turning the phone off. The other occupants of the van looked at him skeptically. “What did Suho-hyung said?” Jimin asked but before they could answer, their manager spoke up.

 

“We’ll be driving towards the entrance EXO opened up for us okay?” The others just nodded.

 

As soon as they reached the entrance, there were still a large crowd gathered but a barricade was formed to create a spacious aisle towards a door at the back portion of the venue. Their manager went down and opened the doors for them resulting for another set of screams to erupt. The other members went down with ease while Jin remained frozen on his seat, terrified eyes scanning the people and his members.

 

“Seokjin.” Sejin called but there’s no reply. “Jinnie.” This time, the manager took hold of his hand, snapping him out of momentary stupor. “You’ll be okay? Your family will protect you. BTS will protect you. We are here to protect you. And ARMY will also protect you, okay?” Jin bit his lip and then nodded, placing his glasses properly back before stepping out.

 

As soon as Kim Seokjin gracefully went out of the van, the screams died down as they saw the missing member finally in there to fill the space that has been there for two years. Fans started crying and screaming as they continue to chant for BTS. Jin looked at the crowd, this time with eyes full of awe as he felt a tingling sensation run down his spine. Taehyung quickly pulled him near him, his arms entwining around the eldest, “See, you’re going to be fine.” Jin nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

@xxxxxxxxx: OMO! Seokjin-oppa is back! The car door guy is finally gracing us with the visuals we’ve been missing for two years. My heart can’t take it. Seokjin-oppa Saranghae! #WeLoveYouSeokjin #KimSeokjinIsBack #BTSeven

 

@xxxxxxxx: BTS is really perfect when they’re seven. Seokjin-oppa are you going to perform now? Are you okay now? ARMY loves you oppa! Look at this talented visual. Just look at his perfection complimenting the perfection of the other members. T.T #WeLoveYouSeokjin #KimSeokjinIsBack #BTSeven

 

@xxxxxxxxx: I can’t wait to see oppa’s reaction to our fanchant. Is he going to perform? Are they going to announce their comeback? I just can’t wait! I’m “LUCKY” to be part of this surprise concert! #WeLoveYouSeokjin #KimSeokjinIsBack #BTSeven #BTSxLUCKY

  

* * *

 

 

“Daebak. Heol.” Hoseok screamed as their twitter notifications ‘pinged’ nonstop. Four of the trending worldwide hashtags came from their fandom and everyone was just psyched to hear more about Seokjin. BigHit didn’t release any news about them especially Jin so they kind of anticipated that they’ll be bombarded by lots of queries as Jin suddenly appeared right in front of them, not that they’re expecting (kind of?) that crowd will flood all over the small venue. “We have to tell it at least to twitter so they will not be expecting that Jin-hyung will perform right?” JK said.

 

Seokjin was at the couch inside the dressing room, unconsciously fiddling his fingers while watching the members dress up. “What’s the matter hyung?” Jimin asked, placing the back of his hand on his forehead to ensure that no fever is developing. “I really don’t know Jimin-ah.” “Hey, just relax, take a deep breath, and enjoy. This will only last an hour. Okay?” Suga assured him. JIn smiled.

 

“Fighting.” Jin finally said.

 

* * *

 

 

EXO came in the dressing room to get Seokjin. “We’ll be seeing you at the front. Bangtan FIGHTING!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol cheered. Junmyeon only smiled at them before pulling his cousin to their seats.

 

The appearance of EXO in the venue made the fans scream as well as other members of EXO waved back. “Are you excited?” Minseok asked as Jin took the seat beside him, explaining that Xiumin and DO are quiet, making the beagle line and maknae line pout. “Kind of.” Jin shrugged. Kyungsoo patted his crown. “If this doesn’t work, don’t beat yourself okay? We’ll make things happen. Step by step?”

 

“Step by step.”

 

* * *

 

 

“2, 3, Hello we are Bangtan Sonyeondan!” BTS introduced themselves after singing two introductory songs. They did their individual introductions as well after it, interacting with the fans smilingly, occasionally sending side glances to the eldest up front who was shyly cheering for them, grasping the ARMY bomb tightly.

 

The maknae line looked at their eldest which the hyung line followed. JK cheered. “ARMY! Say hi to Jin-hyung!”

 

The crowd screamed, greeting the eldest who almost disappeared in their site after sliding down his seat in embarrassment. He waved at them and cheered cutely.

 

“Jin-hyung! Just watch and enjoy, arrasseo (okay)?” Jhope uttered brightly.

  

* * *

 

 

“KIM NAMJOON

 

KIM SEOKJIN

 

MIN YOONGI

 

JUNG HOSEOK

 

PARK JIMIN

  
KIM TAEHYUNG

JEON JUNGKOOK

 

BTS~!”

 

* * *

 

 

The fanchant continued and Jin felt a burning sensation hugging him. Ever since the concert started, he can’t help but feel that he was supposed to be up there, joining them during their fun moments, cheering them up because they’re all tired, singing, dancing, and just – performing. The burning sensation never stopped, lingering and strengthening as the concert continues.

 

Kyungsoo and Minseok noticed it but they didn’t comment. Even the other members of EXO recognized the uncertainty and feeling of being lost radiating from the former of Bangtan but they never said anything as they can see that Seokjin is so focused.

 

“They’re cheering for me.”

 

The others smiled, placing comforting pats. “They never really stopped.” Kyungsoo murmured. Seokjin looked at the vocalist in disbelief, flashbacks of the performances BTS had in America. “They

 

-really didn’t stop.”

 

Sejin’s voice echoed in his mind _. “You’ll be okay? Your family will protect you. BTS will protect you. We are here to protect you. And ARMY will also protect you, okay?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Suga pursed his lips, waiting for the crowd to calm down, before placing the mic back near his lips, a slight smile plastered on his face. “We, BTS, wanted to apologize for not being to tell you about Seokjin-hyung.”

 

The six lined up and bowed, shouting their apology before Suga continued his speech. “To be honest, everything is just a big blur of happening that we can’t even identify where to start. But ARMY, we hope you find this reunion endearing and please continue to support us like you always do.”

 

Hoseok giggled. “Jin-hyung is back.” Another laugh, this time a sentimental one. “To be honest I still can’t believe it. I’m still afraid that maybe this is just a dream, but Jin-hyung is back. Let’s be together forever, ARMY!”

 

Namjoon gathered up his courage to speak. “One of the wings is back, ARMY!” The leader turned at the emotional eldest on the front row. “It’s hard, like a bird struggling to fly with only one wing but now you’re here. We can now fly to where we want. Hyung, we are the WINGS and together with the other members, together with ARMY, we’ll fly!”

 

Jimin was struggling not to cry, his head held up staring at the ceiling. They can all see that the crowd was tearing up as well. “ARMY!” He bit his lip. “We’ve waited for this day right? Like what I always say in my VLive and the fancafe. This is a dream come true ARMY. We wanted to perform as 7 and I know it’s going to be soon. ARMY, let’s be together forever!”

 

V patted JM’s back. “Jin-hyung.” Taehyung called out. “Jin-hyung, SARANGHAEYO! ARMY SARANGHAEYO!”

 

JK was crouching on the floor, his hyungs looking at him with loving eyes as they all bring their microphones down to make way for the maknae who was sniffling due to tears. “Jin-hyung.” He started with a shaky voice. “I’ve already told you a lot when we were alone yesterday and last night but I never really told you this. Jin-hyung, you became a big brother to me same with the others and I love you hyung.” He cried. “ARMY, we all love and missed Jin-hyung right?”

 

There are screams of agreement in the crowd.

 

The five other members pulled the maknae up and they gathered, arms all over one another, before looking at the crying eldest at the front row who was being comforted by EXO. “Let’s sing this last song for our Jinnie!”

 

* * *

 

 

_**It’s alright, now count 1, 2, 3 and forget** _   
_**Erase all sad memories** _   
_**Hold my hand and smile** _   
_**It’s alright, now count 1, 2, 3 and forget** _   
_**Erase all sad memories** _

_**Hold each other’s hands and smile** _

 

_“Awww, chicken breast again? Hyung we want to eat meat, please”_

_“Aish. Manager will reprimand us again if he catches us.”_

_“Well, he will not reprimand us if he didn’t right?”_

_“Yah! I thought you’ll be with me.”_

_“But I’m also craving meat. Lamb skewers?”_

_“Aish, fine.”_

_“YAY!”_

_He gave a gummy smile towards the elder who only reciprocated with a light punch on the shoulder._

**_Still, I hope there will be good days_ **   
**_If you believe me, 1, 2, 3_ **   
**_If you believe me, 1, 2, 3_ **   
**_Still, I hope there are way more good days_ **   
**_If you believe me, 1, 2, 3_ **   
**_If you believe me, 1, 2, 3_ **

**_1, 2, 3_**  


_“I still don’t get this part.”_

_“Which part hyung? I can teach you!”_

_“The bridge one.”_

_“Oh! Okay just follow me!”_

_After repeating the step ten times, both of them collapsed on the floor. “Thank you.”_

_“Of course hyung. Just ask me and I’ll gladly teach you.”_

_“Let’s go Sunshine! We have to eat!”_

_“Eat Jin really it is.”_

_**Then everything will change** _   
_**For better days** _   
_**Because we’re together** _

 

_“Hyung, please stay with me.”_

_“Aish, you’re overthinking again with that big brain of yours.”_

_“But hyung! This is BBMAs! I can’t mess up.”_

_“You’ll do fine. Your English is at a different level and we’re here so don’t let that anxiety eat you.”_

_“Okay hyung. But please still stay with me.”_

_“Aigoo you big baby. Okay fine.”_

****

**_Behind the stage, I’m in the shadow, I’m in the darkness  
I didn’t want to show you my pain_ **

 

_“You have to eat.”_

_“But hyung, I need to go on a diet. What if the fans won’t like me anymore because I don’t have abs?”_

_“Wow, when did abs become a standard for likeability? Honestly, you have to eat or I’ll force feed you.”_

_“But hyung-“_

_“If they don’t like you because you gained weight for a HEALTHIER body then they’re not what we can call as fans okay? A lot in there wanted you to gain some weight because you’re too skinny. You’re a mochi and I don’t like skinny mochi because they’re a waste of money.”_

_  
He giggled. “Okay hyung. Cook for me?”_

_The elder smiled. “Of course. What do you want?”_

_“Anything you make is delicious.”_

_**But I still lack so much** _   
_**I only wanted to make you smile** _   
_**I wanted to be good** _

****

_He buried his face on the crook of his neck, half screaming in frustration._

_“Why are you cringing so badly? Your acting is fine, amazing even.”_

_“Hyung be honest please.”_

_The elder slapped the shoulder of the younger making him wince. “I’m an acting major and as your primary acting teacher I’m saying that you did great. All that up all night script reading was beyond worth it because you’re making all of us very proud. Now watch with me.”_

_The younger laughed and cuddled with the elder on the couch as the TV blared with the historical drama’s OST which made both of them sport a red hue because of embarrassment._

_“Uwaaah.” They both cringed as their voices serenaded them while the scene progresses._

**_(So thanks) for believing in me  
For handling these tears and scars_ **

 

_He walked over the lounge area to find one of the members sleeping, head dozing as he took the couch for a well-needed rest. The elder sat down beside the slumbering member and pulled him to his broad shoulder._

_“You’ve done well. Rest well okay?”_

_They both fell asleep soon afterwards and the members took a picture before leaving them, draping their coats over their sleeping forms._

_The younger one woke up after a little while from his refreshing sleep, surprised to find the eldest in a not-so comfortable situation as he was slightly leaning to the side to accommodate the younger. He smiled and snuggled back, pushing the elder into a more satisfying position. “Thank you hyung.”_

  
**_(So thanks) for being my light  
For being a flower in the most beautiful moment of life –_**

****

_I **t’s alright, now count 1, 2, 3 and forget**_   
_**Erase all sad memories** _   
_**Hold my hand and smile** _   
_**It’s alright, now count 1, 2, 3 and forget** _   
_**Erase all sad memories** _

* * *

 

 

“Yoongichi,

Hoseokie-ah

Joonie-ah,

Chim Chim,

Tae Tae,

Kookie –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating really soon. I've been so sad these past few weeks and the academic workload was so bad that I had an on and off fever for a whole week. I don't know if I did well during my midterms. huhuhu please wish me luck. Thank you so much for all the love and support!
> 
> In case no one told you, you're beautiful and wonderful. Continue to smile please :) FIGHTING!


	7. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me your hand save me save me  
> I need your love before I fall, fall  
> Give me your hand save me save me  
> I need your love before I fall, fall

“Jinnie?” Xiumin called out upon noticing the expression sported by the former BTS. His tear stricken eyes were fixated to the stage and he was clenching his fist, grasping the hem of his large hoodie while biting his lip as if he is trying to prevent himself from vomiting. “Jinnie.” He said once more, calling the attention of the other EXO members who were previously listening to the last of the song being sung by ARMY.

 

Seokjin stood up with a panicked face, slightly bending as the sensation in his stomach was killing him. “Hyungs. I-I’ll be back.” He uttered to the utmost he can before rushing. EXO looked at their dongsaeng with a worried face. “I’ll go.” Kyungsoo said, standing up to follow the other one out.

 

The members of BTS noticed their eldest walking out of the venue and they expressed their worry by sending glances to their sunbaes in the front row who only managed to give him a shrug of uncertainty. Their feet and hands are tingling to end the concert and went to where their hyung was, as if not following him will lead to losing him again – and that’s the last thing they want to happen.

 

Rushing their final goodbyes without sounding like one, they enthusiastically thanked the ARMY and promised that BTS will do their best for them. The lights fade as the stage slowly lowers.

 

* * *

 

 

Seokjin ran to the nearest sink and expelled whatever he can. He rinsed the disgusting taste in his mouth while splashing some of the cold water to his face. His knees are trembling that he didn’t even know how he managed to reach the comfort room. Leaning on the nearest wall, he attempted to catch his breath by clearing his mind.

 

It’s all coming back. He already knows who he was, who the others are, and what had happened. He can’t believe he totally forgot a big chunk of his life. He can’t understand how in the world his memories f*cked up and cleared his beloved from his mind. Everything was a mess in the first place, and everything is messed up today as well.

 

Yes, he was yearning to know who he was, but he needed time. For everything to rush into him is like the sea hitting him with a tsunami, and everyone knows that tsunami only brings chaos. He was crying again, his head undergoing a splitting headache as his breathing hitches.

 

Someone opened the door. His doe eyes looked at the newcomer and he was surprised when a glinting object was placed near his neck.

 

“Kim Seokjin,

 

Finally, we have you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo was petrified. He rushed to the comfort room, a bit delayed because of people greeting him and stopping him to have some short talk just because he was an EXO member in a BTS concert, and didn’t find Jin. The most delay he got was from the media personnel who interrogated him, much to his annoyance and distaste, wanting to find a bad image from both KPOP groups.

 

He took his phone out and called his leader’s number. “Hyung.” Kyungsoo uttered.

 

“Kyungsoo-ah, how is Jinnie?”

 

“I can’t find Jinnie, hyung.”

 

“WHAT?!” The screams of the others also erupted from the background, making the small vocalist move away from his phone. “But he is not here? Where did he go?” Junmyeon said in a terrified voice.

 

He was took off the conversation when he heard clinking sounds at one of the nearby exits, along with the panicked voices of the BTS members. “Soo-ah, what’s happening there?”

 

“GIVE BACK JIN-HYUNG!”

 

* * *

  

Jimin paced back to the dressing room quickly, Taehyung running behind him as they leave the others at their own pace only to find a mysterious man entering the comfort room. He froze on his spot, stopping his fellow 95z who almost rammed to his outstretched arm. “Aish Jimin-ah, what’s-

 

A muffled scream made their eyes go wide as the mysterious man drag their eldest from the comfort room with a knife placed near his throat and a cloth covering his mouth. “JIN-hyung!” The 95z screamed, alarming both the assailant and the other members who picked up their pace as soon as they heard the distressed voices of the 95z.

 

They rushed to where they were and found them at the nearest exit. People are surrounding the ongoing scene as two people held the 95z off while Jin was being slowly dragged to one of the nearby vans. Jin’s eyes were tear-stricken, trauma seeping out from the doe eyes.

 

“GIVE BACK JIN-HYUNG!” They screamed.

 

People were frantically dialing on their phones, obviously calling for help as the three suspects wield knives. “Move an inch and I will not think twice in slitting the throat of your precious member.” The one holding Jin hostage spoke. “Let me be honest with you. We thought he was dead as he was gone for two years, our emails unread. And then he appeared and well, it threatened our syndicate since his brother never dropped the case and only three of us were left. Let’s just say that this is payback.”

 

Jin’s eyes were looking at them pleadingly. He was shaking his head as if he was telling them to don’t risk it and just leave him before harm befall their way. Namjoon and Jhope shook their heads. Suga gave him a soft smile, telling him that everything will be fine while they cover the maknae line, pushing them behind despite the struggles of the maknae line.

 

All was stagnant until Jungkook crept from behind, knocking the one holding Jin using his Taekwondo skills. The man fell and soon chaos happened as the BTS members caught the others off guard. Jungkook went on comforting Jin who fell on the ground, gasping and heaving.

 

One of the assailants grabbed the fallen knife and rushed to hit one Jin and JK but Suga intercepted resulting to him getting slashed at the side. “Suga hyung!” Jimin screamed. Their managers rushed to the site along with the other EXO members and they all helped them restraint the suspects while Taehyung rushed to stop the bleeding of Suga’s wound.

 

“I’m alright, it’s not that deep.” He informed the other half of the 95z. “How is Jin-hyung?”

 

Jungkook and Jhope was helping their eldest off as he was limp from all the heaving and gasping. Jin turned to look at Suga when he noticed one of the assailants grabbing the fallen knife and going straight towards them.

 

“Kookie!” Jin screamed and the sound of flesh getting pierced erupted making the crowd scream.

 

JK and Jhope caught Jin while the others made a barricade for the idols. “Jin-hyung, Jin-hyung, please hang in there.” JK pleaded, eyes watery as he watches the blood ooze out. Jin’s head lolled to the side and everything seem to freeze right then and there.

  

* * *

 

 

“He remembered me hyung. He-“

 

“JK, calm down.” Jimin said, rubbing the back of the youngest vocalist.

 

They’re all inside the hospital room of Jin, watching the eldest who was still asleep due to the strong painkillers used upon getting his wound stitched. Suga’s wound also required stitches but it’s not deep. Jin’s was deep, but not too much that it is considered a threat to his life. They were informed that the psychological trauma might affect Jin as well apart from the physical injury thus rendering him bedridden.

 

“It might take a lot of time as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder may affect him as well. I looked into his files and there’s a huge possibility that he will need more time sleeping because of the mental and emotional stress. You informed me that he experienced withdrawal symptoms upon showing signs of remembering you? It’ll also affect his health a bit but don’t worry, everything will heal in time.”

 

They all gathered around Jin’s bed, watching their eldest sleep peacefully. EXO took care of the case as Jin’s brother called them to inform them about the case which finally can be put to a close. Their hyung suffered enough pain to last a lifetime and this time, Jin deserves to be happy.

 

“Hyung, we’re sorry we weren’t able to protect you.”

 

“Hyung, we’re waiting.”

 

“Hyung please rest well and recover.”

 

“Hyung, please forgive us.”

 

“Hyung, we believe in you.”

 

  
“Hyung, saranghaeyo.”

 

* * *

 

**_I want to breathe, I hate this night_ **

**_I want to wake up, I hate this dream_ **

**_I’m trapped inside of myself and I’m dead_ **

**_Don’t wanna be lonely_ **

**_Just wanna be yours_ **

**_Why is it so dark where you’re not here_ **

**_It’s dangerous how wrecked I am_ **

**_Save me because I can’t get a grip on myself_ **

****

**_Listen to my heartbeat_ **

**_It calls you whenever it wants to_ **

**_Because within this pitch black darkness_ **

**_You are shining so brightly_ **

****

**_Give me your hand save me save me_ **

**_I need your love before I fall, fall_ **

**_Give me your hand save me save me_ **

**_I need your love before I fall, fall_ **

****

**_Give me your hand save me save me_ **

**_Give me your hand save me save me_ **

****

**_Save me, save me_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_I'm drowning_

_Please someone save me_

_I don't want to feel this pain any longer_

_It became like a friend who was entwining his arms_

_Suffocating me until I can't reach out_

 

_please_

 

_save me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this totally turned into a 180 after the previous chapter but I assure you that everything will be alright for out Jinnie!  
> Have you seen the pottery episode of BTS run? It's so cute. I love to see them so enthusiastic when it comes to learning new skills and they're just waaaay too talented. anyway
> 
> Thank you for all your kindhearted messages <3
> 
> Keep on running and reach out for your dreams 'cause you are significant, loved, and beautiful <3
> 
> Saranghaeyo <3


	8. Whalien 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if my breaths are blocked  
> Because I’m confined in that wall  
> I head towards the surface of water above

**BTS Concert Concludes in Chaos**

Last xxxxxxxx, BTS held a surprise concert entitled BTSxLUCKY wherein only 100 lucky ARMY are entitled to watch the concert held at xxxxxxx. The famous group from SM Company, EXO, was also seen enjoying the concert. However, the concert ended in chaos after a group of armed people attempted to kidnap the former member of BTS, Kim Seokjin.

 

According to witnesses, Seokjin was dragged from the venue by a man wielding a knife while two other suspects wearing ski masks are fending off the other members. The maknae of the group caught the assailants off-guard and managed to save their eldest however BTS Suga got injured as well as Seokjin after saving the other members. The two were rushed to the hospital and BigHit is still not disclosing further information regarding the incident.

 

Meanwhile, the incident is being linked to the kidnapping case of Kim Seokjin that occurred two years ago as the three captured suspects are also part of the suspect list taken from the unsolved case of the former BTS member.

 

Fans all over the world are sending their worries and love to the group after the incident.

 

Below is a video from the scene at the BTSxLUCKY concert.

 

* * *

 

 

“So it’s confirmed, that these guys are the last of the 8-member syndicate who made Jin-hyung’s life so miserable and painful?” Yoongi said in distaste as he watches the other members move around in the room. He was still required to not move too much as his stitches might reopen thus he requested to be in the same room as Seokjin. Jimin only nodded while Jungkook kept on frowning. “Junmyeon-hyung and Jin-hyung’s brother are both in touch. They’re working together to close the case as well as delete all the other footages that might bring emotional pain to Jin-hyung as well as damage to his image.” Hoseok explained.

 

Yoongi sighed, looking at the bed next to him. Jin’s surgery was a success but he still needs to be hooked up to an IV to supply his body the needed nutrients. According to the doctors, his body is at an unhealthy state, reminding all of them the time when he went on a diet because of mean comments regarding his body. _“It may take more time for him to wake up because of the trauma.”_ The doctor said and all they could do was watch from the sidelines as their hyung peacefully sleeps. After all the pain Jin had been through, they all know he deserves a peaceful rest.

 

Taehyung moved to play with Jin’s hair, wary of the tubes around his hyung. Jimin was seated at the bottom of Yoongi’s bed while Hoseok was at the available couch, scanning through twitter. Jungkook was sitting at the available chair near Seokjin’s bed, entwining Jin’s fingers with his as he silently watches his Jin-hyung’s chest rise and fall.

 

“Where is Namjoon?” The eldest rapper asked.

 

“He went to meet with Bang PD-nim.” V mentioned.

 

“What for?”

 

Jungkook pursed his lips. “Probably about the concert and Jin-hyung.”

 

* * *

 

Namjoon walked through the building of their company in worry. He was rarely called by their boss especially when they’re not working on new concepts and songs. This surprise call only spells one thing to his mind- TROUBLE. He was greeted by the staff, asked by them about what happened and if they’re okay, and then happily left him to walk towards the doors of the office of their PD.

 

He knocked on the door and his boss gave him the permission to enter. “You called for me PD-nim?” RM said albeit a bit terrified.

 

Bang Si-Hyuk offered him a seat. “You don’t have to look so afraid Namjoon-ah.”

 

“What are we going to talk about PD-nim?”

 

“It’s regarding the BTSxLUCKY concert.”

 

Namjoon bit his lip, bowing his head slightly as he fidgets uncomfortably on his seat. “I understand why you hid to me the original intention regarding BTSxLUCKY. I’ve been speculating especially after news about Jin rose all over the place. It just pains me that you didn’t tell me the truth. Even the managers didn’t tell me a bit of your plans.”

 

“I’m sorry PD-nim.”

 

“But what’s done is done.” The producer said, offering Namjoon a slight pat to his hand. “I will release an official statement regarding the incident and Jin’s arrival as I was given the permission by Jin’s family and I will find ways to shoulder the burdens of what happened. Jin is still part of BigHit and BTS, even if I didn’t voice out. I know, that I was a reason for what happened. I shouldn’t have pushed to tell Jin off the group and I’ll do everything to clear his name as an apology.”

 

RM looked at his boss in confusion. “What I just request you is to do a follow up concert to make amends to what happened to BTSxLUCKY.” Si-Hyuk uttered, handing RM a pamphlet-like piece of paper. “But, what about Jin-hyung?”

 

“As what I’ve said, if Jin wishes to comeback, I’ll gladly take him back with arms open wide and I’ll apologize for what I did that ruined your dynamics. What matters is you fix this broken image of BTS.”

 

“PD-nim.”

 

“Do you want Jin to go back to BTS when it has a broken image? I think Jin deserves more than that.”

 

Namjoon smiled. “He definitely deserved an amazing comeback.”

 

* * *

 

EXO was scattered around the rather large room where two of the BTS members are currently resting. “How are you Yoongi-ssi?” Chanyeol asked, placing the fruits to the bedside table. “I’m really doing fine. It’s just a shallow wound.” Yoongi uttered, patting his bandaged wound lightly. “That’s good to hear hyung.” Kyungsoo added.

 

“Why is Taehyung-ssi sulking?” Jongdae asked from the sidelines.

 

Taehyung’s frown deepened. “Tan-ah isn’t allowed to go. Even Odengie and Eomukkie.”

 

The EXO members all looked dumbfounded while the BTS members laughed. “Taehyung-ah, I think it’s a policy that pets aren’t allowed.” Jimin mentioned.

 

This time, the maknae line of EXO laughed while Taehyung pouted even more. “What did Jin-hyung’s brother said? Is he still mad at us?” Jungkook asked with a sorrowful look on his face.

 

Junmyeon sat beside the maknae, joining in caressing the face of the sleeping former eldest of BTS. “We can’t really blame him, can we? Jinnie, on the other hand, even in his amnesiac state, he still loves you more than ever and that’s what matters right? In time, Jin’s brother will be able to forgive you and restore the relationship of your group to the Kims.” The maknae just sniffled in response.

 

“What happened to the case?” Hoseok asked.

 

“It’s finally being put to a close.” Xiumin answered. “The 8 members of the syndicate are finally behind bars. Multiple cases were filed against them and most probable conclusion will be a lifetime in prison.” Kyungsoo uttered from beside the door.

 

“Jin’s needed peace is finally in front of him yet here he is being pushed back by the emotional trauma.” Junmyeon murmured.

 

The others looked at the sleeping BTS member sadly. “He deserved to be happy.”

 

“Sadly, that’s not the case.”

 

“Sunbaenims, we’re really sorry.”

 

“There’s no point in crying over spilt milk. Just –

 

Make up to him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon entered the seemingly quiet room and all eyes fell on him making him stagger back a bit. “Sorry you just surprised me.”

 

“How’s the meeting with Bang PD-nim, hyung?” Jimin asked.

 

RM was reluctant and everyone noticed it. “Bang PD-nim wanted us to do a concert two days from now.”

 

Jungkook rose, almost pushing the chair off to the floor. “But hyung, Jin-hyung is-“

 

“Listen Kookie. Bang PD-nim wanted us to do this to fix Bangtan’s name, for the sake of Jin-hyung. Jin-hyung will be a part of BTS let alone BigHit and Bang PD-nim wanted Jin-hyung to join us with our group name not in tatters.” RM explained.

 

The others pursed their lips and EXO just watched in silence not until Suho spoke up. “Take it, we still have at least two days of rest until we get back to work. I know that it’s part of the business and I have to admit that your producer was right. We’ll take care of Seokjin.”

 

The BTS members nodded somberly, not really agreeing to the decision but for Jin-hyung, they have to.

 

* * *

 

 

**BigHit Releases Official Statement Regarding Former BTS Member Kim Seokjin and Chaos in BTSxLUCKY Concert**

Below is the official statement of BigHit:

 

_Last xxxxxxxx, former BTS member Kim Seokjin arrived in Korea after two years of stay in the United States of America. Prior to the kidnapping case that occurred two years ago, Jin’s family allowed us to disclose the information that he had an amnesia after a series of events that ended in a car accident. Jin took a rehab in USA after being comatose and it was rendered as a secret to everyone for his safety. Kim Seokjin isn’t also entitled to tell the company as his contract unfortunately ended that day._

_With the circulating rumors about the kidnapping case being related to the hostage taking in the BTSxLUCKY concert, we were also given the permission to confirm it. The BTSxLUCKY concert was infiltrated by the last three members of the 8-member syndicate which happened to be kidnapping trainees and idol in order to gain money. Seokjin’s case is finally concluding as the 8 suspects were sentenced for life imprisonment._

_Meanwhile, we would like to apologize for the emotional turmoil that the hostage taking caused to all the fans and we would like to make it up to everyone by announcing that BTS will be having a concert this upcoming xxxxxxx which will also serve as a farewell concert before they go on a hiatus to help the members recover as well._

_We are deeply sorry for our liabilities and weaknesses. Please continue to support BTS and they will still continue to attend some shows despite the hiatus. The members are in good condition whilst the two eldest are both recovering. Thank you for your never-ending support._

_**BigHit Entertainment**_

SNS also flooded with the #BTSFighting as a way of support by the fans to the seven-membered group. Additional information about the concert are posted in the official site of BigHit and BTS.

 

* * *

 

 

@xxxxxxxxx: Seokjin-oppa, Yoongi-oppa and all the BTS members, please rest well and take care of yourselves. You all deserve a big rest. Don’t worry about ARMY because we will always support you. #BTSFighting #GetWellSoonKimSeokjin #GetWellSoonMinYoongi #BTSeven

 

@xxxxxx: All of these things are making me sad. No one deserves this. They just wanted people to smile and be inspired by their songs. I hope they get their well-deserved rest and that they all be happy again. BTS is complete and perfect when they’re seven. I want to see all of them smile so genuinely again. #BTSFighting

 

@xxxxx: BTS x ARMY. ARMY loves you. #BTSFighting

 

* * *

 

 

**_In the middle of the vast ocean_ **   
**_One whale speaks softly and lonelily_ **   
**_The fact that no matter how much they shout, it won’t reach_ **   
**_Makes them so gravely lonely that they quietly shut their mouths_ **   
**_Now, well, I don’t care_ **   
**_When only the thing called_ **   
**_Loneliness remained by my side_ **   
**_I’ve become completely alone_ **   
**_Some say, “bastard, you’ve become a celebrity”_ **   
**_Oh fuck that, yeah, well, so what, nobody_ **   
**_remains by my side, I’m ok like this_ **   
**_These words that are easily said_ **   
**_towards me quickly becomes a wall_ **   
**_Even loneliness turns into something you can see_ **

****

“Did you know, Jinnie actually told me a story once when I visited him in USA. He was so surprised to find a KPOP group reigning over American awards. As a Korean, he said he was so proud although he never voiced out, I’ve also seen his eyes looking so lost like it’s swimming in a deep sea whenever he sees your group perform in TV or he hears your song playing, as if he recognizes you but he failed to recognize that feeling of resemblance. He was also shocked to hear that one of your members were named Kim Seokjin, not knowing that he was that until I told him. He was so shocked that he cried without actually realizing that tears were streaming off his face. His heart wanted to embrace you, but his mind is stopping him from knowing you.

 

And it’s painful, to watch him look so lost like he was isolated in a sea of memories that he doesn’t know where to start, with no one to help him understand.”

 

**_Lonely lonely lonely whale_ **

**_Singing alone like this_ **

**_Even me, who’s like a lonely island_ **

**_Can I shine on the outside_ **

****

**_Lonely lonely lonely whale_ **

**_Like this, try calling once again_ **

**_Until this song that doesn’t have a response_ **

**_Reaches tomorrow_ **

****

**_No more no more baby_ **

**_No more no more_ **

**_An endless signal, will reach someday_ **

**_Everywhere, even to the other side of the earth_ **

****

**_No more no more baby_ **

**_No more no more_ **

**_Even the blind whales will be able to see me_ **

**_Today, again, I sing_ **

 

“He really loved Spring Day. It’s like that one safe haven his heart gave him that his mind doesn’t have anything to rebut it. Whenever he is having panic attacks and pain surging all over his body, that song lulls him to calmness and sleep. It’s quite fascinating and intriguing actually, as that song really portrays a lot of emotions that fits his situation.”

 

**_The world will never know how sad I am_ **

**_My pain is water and oil that can’t mix_ **

**_So only above the surface of the water do I_ **

**_Breathe, and the interest towards me ends_ **

**_A child in the lonely ocean. I want to make it known too_ **

**_My value, everyday_ **

**_I become sick with worry, the sticker always beneath my ear_ **

**_Never end, why isn’t there an end; every time it’s hell_ **

**_Even if time goes by, in the cold abyss. Neverland_ **

**_But, I always think, now_ **

**_Even if I sleep a shrimp’s sleep,_ **

**_my dreams are like that of a whale’s_ **

**_The upcoming big praise will make me dance everyday_ **

**_Like me, Ye i’m swimmin’_ **

 

“But do you know what he told me one time, _Hyung, I feel like I’m the same whale that Whalien 52 was talking about. I’m searching for my memories through this sea that only pushes me away and pulls me in, wanting me to drown with no one to understand me because even, I myself, can’t understand why pain is the only thing I could grasp. All I’ve wanted is to find peace hyung. I’m not even looking for happiness, but all I get was nothing but pain as I continue to swim. Will no one hear my song, hyung?_ And that time, I don’t even know what to say to him. That was the first time I was rendered speechless.”

 

**_Lonely lonely lonely whale_ **

**_Singing alone like this_ **

**_Even me, who’s like a lonely island_ **

**_Can I shine on the outside_ **

****

**_Lonely lonely lonely whale_ **

**_Like this, try calling once again_ **

**_Until this song that doesn’t have a response_ **

**_Reaches tomorrow_ **

****

**_No more no more baby_ **

**_No more no more_ **

**_An endless signal, will reach someday_ **

**_Everywhere, even to the other side of the earth_ **

****

**_No more no more baby_ **

**_No more no more_ **

**_Even the blind whales will be able to see me_ **

**_Today, again, I sing_ **

 

“Now, all I wanted is for him to realize that, he isn’t a lonely whale. He has a lot of people who loves to hear him sing. He is not alone anymore. He will be supported by people who loves him so much as he fights his way out of the sea that keeps him from regaining his memory and finding his peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing, significant, and loved. <3


	9. 봄날 Spring Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know it all  
> You’re my best friend  
> The morning will come again  
> Because no darkness,  
> No season  
> Can last forever

**_I miss you_ **   
**_When I say that, I miss you more_ **   
**_I’m looking at your photo_ **   
**_But I still miss you_ **   
**_Time is so cruel_ **   
**_I hate us_ **   
**_Now it’s hard to even see each other’s faces_ **

_Dark, so so dark – “Where am I?”_

_Plop, plop – “What are these?”_

_Drip, drop – “Anyone here?”_

_Red petals are flying all over the place, the only color overpowering the darkness that was reigning all over the place. The water was flooded, and he noticed that the water, concealed by the darkness, was rising gradually. The petals are plopping on the surface of the water until it drowns. He ran, trying to find at least a bit of light, somewhere he can escape to as the water continuously rise, already at his knees._

**_It’s_** only ** _winter here_**  
 ** _Even in August, winter is here_**  
 ** _My heart makes time run_**  
 ** _Like a Snowpiercer left alone_**  


_“Hyung.” A voice called out to him._

_He turned, trying to find the voice, but all he can see was darkness and the red petals falling like rain and snow. “Who are you? Please, help me out of here.”_

_The voice hummed a bit, a song that struck a chord in his heart due to its familiarity. “Wide awake, wide awake, don’t cry~. In case you haven’t noticed hyung, that’s my favorite.”_

_“Who are you?!” He screamed._

_“Hyung.” The slightly rough voice uttered. “I miss you, more than anything. I’ve been roommateless for more than two years already, I think it’s time for you to comeback now. I promise I’ll go home as early as possible so we could do a lot of movie nights. We can also stay up just playing with Odengie and Eomukkie or a late night pigging out of lamb skewers. Just, please wake up. I miss you, so much. You’re not a flightless petal. Wake up. Please?”_

_His eyes widened. The water continuously rose as he kept running, trying to find the voice. “But I’m awake.” He murmured hopelessly._

_**I wanna hold your hand** _   
_**And go to the other side of the earth** _   
_**To end this winter** _

_Another voice bombarded the darkness. “Hyung-ah. You’re sleeping too well. Let’s get up now and go to practice.” A sad laugh reverberated._

_“I am awake. What are all of you saying?” He bit his lip in frustration as he trudges towards the new voice only to find it futile, again. “Where are you?”_

_“Hyung, we’ve got new dances but as what we have anticipated while making the choreography, it’s not good to be six. We felt so empty. Our balance was disrupted. Nxxxxxn-ah and you are the wings, and I know he is carrying that burden of being the sole wing for a long time now. We’ll wait for you hyung. I hope you’ll come back.” The sunshine-exuding voice said. “No, we’ll make sure you’ll come back, to us, even if we have to scour hell.”_

_“Who?”_

  
**_How much longing has to fall like snow_ **   
**_For the spring days to come?_ **   
**_Friend_ **

_A smooth voice followed next as the water rose to his mid-waist. The red petals continued to fall. “Hyung, I can’t stop listening to your song.”_

_“My song?” He sniffled. Tears are streaming from his eyes as he tries to escape from the darkness._

_“I want to refute the way you’re comparing yourself. You’re not a flightless flower. BTS isn’t even individual petals.” He laughed a bit. “We are a flower, as a whole.” He said in English._

_He looked up and raised his arm from the clinging of the water. “Flower?”_

_“We’re a flower, all of us making individual parts. The ARMY is our water, carbon dioxide, oxygen, and sunlight. I don’t know maybe the maknae line are the petals because they are the ones we we will throw to the sea of fans if we want to escape and survive.” He joked and giggled. “I am the stem because I am the leader that unifies us like what you always say. Yxxxxngi-hyung is the roots because he firmly plants us to where we should be, not getting away from who we are just because of the secular ideals. Hxxxeok-ah is the sunshine.” Another chuckle. “Just kidding, he is the branching stem, because he is the next leader from me, in fact he is better than me.-_

_-and you hyung, you are a leaf, an important one, because without you, we can’t survive. It’s befitting, you provide us food, you’re the one who manages us well, you cover us well, and you’re just essential. Without a part, a member, we’ll just wilt. So comeback now, please?”_

_He cried._

_**Like a small piece**_  
 _ **Of**_ dust  
 _ **That floats in the air**_  
 _ **If the flying snow is me**_  
 _ **I could**_  
 _ **Reach you faster**_

_High-pitch and sweet; that was the next person’s voice that visited him in this never-ending pit of darkness. “Hi hyungie! It’s been like ages since I’ve talked to you like this. Remember the times how you always listen to me rant? People say that you’re talkative and proud but really, you’re just so quiet and a bit awkward. Offcam, you always listen to us without saying any word until you know that it’s the right time for you to give us advices.”_

_He just looked up and kept on listening as the water rose to his chest. Red petals continued to drown._

_The mystery person giggled. “You always say you’re worldwide handsome, but you’re really shy and you don’t believe that. Nxxxxn-hyung probably ran out of books to read just to find quotes to boost your self-esteem that was waaaaaay down than mine. The only thing running in my mind right now is that I’m so thankful that you never gave up one me and my bad eating habits. Thank you hyung, for always keeping us safe and healthy but clearly, you have to take that advice. You’ve gotten so skinny-_

_-so please come back to us now, so we can prepare an EatJin feast. We’ll bring worldwide handsome’s beautiful body with a series of EatJin.”_

_**Snowflakes are falling** _   
_**Getting farther away** _   
_**I miss you (I miss you)** _   
_**I miss you (I miss you)** _

_Deep voice; that was the next voice that perked up his ears. “Hi.” It was shy and reluctant._

_The water rose to his neck. He bit his plump lips in hopelessness._

_“I’ve missed you so bad. I was offered another role last year but I declined it because you’re not there. You’re my support. I-I really don’t know. I just feel like I’ll mess it up when you’re not there to guide me. You know you’ve been my emotional support when I took up Hansung’s role.” The deep voice broke. “I know how stressed out you are hyung, no matter how much you hid it. We’ve fought lots and we made up multiple times that I think you’re the hyung I’m closest with. If only I could squeeze the pain, insecurities, and doubts from your body with a tight hug, I’ve done it already a million times.”_

_He chuckled albeit a bit sadly. “Hyung, keep on fighting. BTS needs you. We need you. I need you. I miss you.”_

**_How much more do I have to wait?_ **   
**_How many more nights do I have to stay up?_ **   
**_Until I can see you? (until I can see you?)_ **   
**_Until I can meet you? (until I can meet you?)_ **

_The next one to greet him was a voice that’s so sweet and beautiful to the ears. It was humming, singing._

_“Hold me tight, hug me_  
Can you trust me, can you trust me  
can you trust me…”

_He looked up, the water touching his lips. Red petals kept on drowning in front of him and he couldn’t stop crying. The voice was so beautiful although it cracked a bit at the end, probably because of too much emotions that accentuates the whole song._

_A soft laugh bubbled. “Did you know we’ve become crybabies hyung?” Another gentle laugh. “Aish, what am I saying, of course you wouldn’t know that.”_

_“I’m craving to hear your voice again. We tried creating new album, but it just doesn’t work without your voice and it just pains us how small your lines are. Remember that time I collapsed in Chile? You were my support then. You noticed the pains I’ve been going through that you murmured how you hate that a lot of burden was put onto me just because I’m the golden maknae, not realizing that I could hear you? I’ve wanted to give you my lines so bad but I don’t want it to look like I’m pitying you, because I don’t. You deserve it, more than I do, cause I have enough, too much.” He was crying._

_“Hyung, for the past two years, Yoongi-hyung was our temporary eldest, and he did a great job. He cooked for us and he even woke up early for us. He is beyond the “rock” we’ve been expecting him to be.” He laughed._

_“Yoongi?” He murmured, raising his head to avoid the waters._

_“And Hoseok-hyung? He was a sunshine as usual but he worked so hard, helping in leader works. He released his 1 st Mixtape, Hope World, have you heard of it? It was lit. He was hoping you’ll hear it. Despite being our Hope, I know he needs you to give him the HOPE he needs.”_

_He struggled. “Hoseok?”_

_“And then there’s our leader, Namjoon-hyung. You wouldn’t believe this but hyung took up extra classes. He wanted to graduate like you did and with his smart mind, he is about to graduate now. I know, he has been waiting for you. For our god of destruction, I think he is so afraid that his heart will break if you were to be lost in our grasps again.” He was sounding so sentimental._

_“Namjoon?”_

_“Jimin, our dearest mochi. He was eating well hyung! We’re so proud of him, because he said to us that he will eat healthily to make you proud, can’t you believe that?!”_

_“Chim?”_

_“And then there’s Tae-hyung. We wanted him to take that acting opportunity but he was so afraid. He almost self-destructed, but upon listening to your song and to your covers, he regained his footing. He is now taking acting classes in the company.”_

_“Tae Tae.”_

_“And hyung, I’ve been waiting for my dearest brother. I think as the youngest, I deserve to be spoiled. What I want right now is to bask in your love and comfort. Hyung, we’re waiting. Kookie is here. Kookie misses you so much.”_

_“Kookie.” He screamed and cried._

_**Past the end of this cold winter** _   
_**Until the spring comes again** _   
_**Until the flowers bloom again** _   
_**Stay there a little longer** _   
_**Stay there** _

_The water pulled him to its depths, making him struggle to breathe. He saw the red petals forming arms to pull him deeper and deeper. Yet among the sea of red are six white petals, glowing as if wanting to save him. He tried to grasp them, swimming against the forces that are stopping him._

_And then there was light._

* * *

 

 

“Sure hyung. I’ll just go to the office when Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrives to take my place here in the hospital. Thank you.” Junmyeon said to the person on the other side of the phone. He clicked the call off and placed his phone back to his inner coat pocket.

Kyungsoo was getting water from the dispenser outside of the hospital room. “Is it manager-hyung?”

Junmyeon nodded. “He wanted us to get our schedule for next week.”

“But what about Jinnie?” D.O asked.

“The managers of BTS will take the hours if Jin is still unconscious.” Suho answered.

The two walked back to the hospital room. Upon opening it, a beautiful sight was placed in front of them.

“Junmyeon-hyung, Soo-hyung, annyeong.”

 

* * *

 

The concert progressed well, as well as they can with their current moods. They wanted to perform well, saying that this is their last concert as six. BTSxLUCKYv2.0 was trending all over the world and they felt so happy that ARMY showered them with love. They followed the WINGS tour and tinkled it just a little bit. They sang their individual songs and when Awake played, they just quietly watched, sitting on the rising and lowering stages as ARMY sang it for them.

“So for our last song, we decided that Spring Day will be the one. I just want to share to all of you ARMY that Spring Day is the safe haven of one of our precious member. This is our last goodbye to performing as six. We promise that BTS will comeback whole, BTS will be back as seven.” Namjoon said.

“ARMY SARANGHAEYO!” BTS screamed.

It was a beautiful rendition of Spring Day. They were all sitting, like how Yoongi was sitting the whole concert to avoid straining his injury much to the dismay of the rapper especially during Cypher. Bomnal was rearranged, making it sound slower, more soulful, and more beautiful.

The rappers did their part well as well as the vocalists. Jungkook took the bridge.

 “ _You know it all_  
You’re my best friend  
The morning will come again  
Because no darkness,  
No season  
Can last forever”

The last line was belted out in a high, emotional voice. Afterwards, only instrumental played as they watched the ARMY with teary eyes.

_**“beotkkochi pinabwayo (Cherry blossoms are blooming)**_  
i gyeouldo kkeuchi nayo _ **(the winter is ending)**_  
bogo shipda _ **(I miss you)**_  
bogo shipda _ **(I miss you)”**_

BTS turned their seats and they almost sobbed hard upon seeing their hyung, their Jin-hyung, wearing the hospital gown in the VTR. His voice was so beautiful and breathtaking. ARMY started crying while BTS covered their mouths in shock upon hearing him sing the ballad so wonderfully. Slowly and filled with emotions, that’s how they heard it.

_**“jogeumman gidarimyeon (If I wait a little longer)**_  
myeochil bamman deo saeumyeon _ **(if I stay up a few more nights)**_  
mannareo _ **galge (I’ll go see you)**_  
derireo _ **galge (I’ll go pick you up)”**_

“ARMY.” Jin greeted with a smile, even if the tubes clearly signifies how he still needs to rest to recover. “Please shower my dongsaengs the love they need and deserve. I know I’ve been long lost and I want to make it up to you and with them. ARMY saranghaeyo. I’ll be back. Thank you for your unending love and support, for chanting my name even if I was not there for two years. ARMY, we want you to be happy as well.”

Jin paused and smiled longingly. “Yoongichi.”

Yoongi was kneeling on the ground, crying on his arms as he can’t believe what was happening.

“Hoseokkie.”

Hobi was muffling his cries but it was as clear as the sun how emotional he was.

“Joon-ah.”

Namjoon was no good either. He was so shocked yet he can’t stop his tears from falling as he watches his hyung in the VTR weakly.

“Chim Chim.”

Jimin was crouching on the ground, crying as he watches the beautiful face of his hyung.

“Tae Tae.”

Taehyung was covering his mouth, sobbing so hard.

“Kookie.”

Jungkook only stared, a fond smile on his face contradicting the tears freely streaming off his face.

“BTS, fighting! Saranghaeyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind and encouraging words. You all make me happy. :)  
> I've wanted to explain very well how they sang the Spring Day that I almost created a cover hahahahaha
> 
> Always remember, you're beautiful, adorable, significant, and wonderful <3


	10. Outro: Wings (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings are made to fly fly fly  
> Fly fly fly  
> If my wings could fly

 

 “Sure dad, I can look that up when during my free time.” He said smilingly.

 

The man on the other side of the phone sighed. “But you have to rest. You know you’re still not in the clear even if your psychiatrist said that you can now get off your sessions.”

 

He giggled. “It’s okay dad. I know hyung is not that good in numbers.”

 

“HEY!” There was a shout at the other side of the phone which caused another bout of laughter to erupt. “I’ll still try to look at it up, okay? You can count on me doing some jobs for the company, dad.”

 

“Of course. You and your brother are my pride. You’re doing well in filling up my job that I think I’ll retire soon.”

 

“Come on dad, don’t joke like that. Anyway, I’ll see you once I get home from America. Honestly, why did you have to go back to Korea when I’m in America?” He chuckled. “See you dad. Say hi to hyung and mom for me, they worry a lot. Take care.” He turned the phone call off and placed his phone back to his hoodie pocket.

 

“One rosy latte and one café lemoni.” A waitress said with a thick American accent. “Thank you.” He answered with the same accent as the girl places their drinks on the table before giving a bow.

 

“Honestly hyung, you really put our specialty lattes here in your café in America?” Suga murmured while taking the rosy latte. “Although I really like this drink. It’s a great diversion from the usual Americano and Espresso.”

 

Jin giggled. “Just admit that you love my specialty latte.” He took a sip of the café lemoni. “Of course, I have to put our specialty latte as BTS lattes. More publicity.”

They both laughed before settling in a calming silence as they watch people go in and out of the café Jin requested to be put up in America from his father so he could practice managing business. He just also loves coffee and being a stressed out man he was along with his members, he wanted to have a place that can provide comfortability. They were at the corner, looking so out of place because of the pink and black contrast they’re wearing.

 

“Where are the kids Yoongichi? I don’t think buying snacks and necessities take this so long.” Jin complained, watching the ice from his drink melt.

 

Yoongi shrugged. “Namjoon is with them. He knows how to manage the maknae and the sunshine. I know he’ll lead them back here safe and sound.”

 

“But Namjoon is the worst in direction.”

 

They both pursed their lips before chuckling. “Aish, I missed this. Don’t call them.” Suga murmured, taking another sip of his rosy latte. Jin giggled. “So, you are not required to attend any sessions with the therapist?”

Seokjin nodded. “Dr. Lee said I’m going to be fine as long as I continue drinking my medicines. I only have to go back if I experience frequent panic attacks. The medication can be stopped as well after another three months.” Yoongi’s gummy smile replaced the fond look plastered on his face. “That’s good to hear.”

Silence ensued as the clock continued to tick. People came in and out of the café. Taehyung sent them a message asking about directions and they just chuckled while telling them the way. “EXO-sunbaenims are also taping around America right?”

“Yes.” Seokjin answered with a fond look on his face.

 

* * *

 

3 MONTHS AGO

_“Jinnie?” Suho entered the quiet hospital room. All of the BTS members are asleep except for the man occupying the clinical bed. Jin was playing with the strands of hair of the two youngest members who were perched at his side, sitting on nearby chairs at both left and right. Jimin was curled up at the foot of Jin’s bed. The rap line, on the other hand, are resting on the available couch._

_Seokjin’s eyes lit upon seeing the EXO members pile in. He moved only to groan in pain. Baekhyun rushed to his side, avoiding waking up the obviously tired hoobaes of theirs. “Hey, hey, take it easy.” Chanyeol murmured, placing the fresh flowers on the table. “Thank you for visiting even at this hour, hy- I-ah-_

_Minseok held his hand, sitting at the available space on the bed. “Hey, you can call us hyungs, even if you already know the dynamics, unless you’re too shy to do so.” Jongin and Sehun nodded, their smiles alleviating the troubled look on Jin’s face. “Thank you, hyungs. Sorry, they’re really tired.”_

_“We kind of noticed.” Jondae joked. “How are you feeling now?”_

_“It’s just mild pain hyungs.” He answered back. Junmyeon took his hands. “You know what we’re asking.”_

_Jin bit his lip. “I’m so scared hyungs.” Tears started falling down his eyes. “Even if all of you assured me and everyone else that I’m safe now, I’m still haunted by the same series of events that happened in the abandoned building. I can feel every bit of pain and all I could do was throw up. It hurts hyungs. I’ve never felt so vulnerable and I can’t help but think that I can’t come back to Bangtan in this condition. I-just can’t hyungs. How can I protect them when I’m just a big embodiment of fear and anxiety formed by trauma?”_

_Baekhyun wiped his tears away, offering him a sad smile. Kyungsoo shuffled in front of him and silently wrapped an accessory around his wrist. It was a simple silver bracelet with an angel wing as a pendant. “You’re going to recover, you’re going to become stronger and then one day, that fear will be nothing but something you’re stepping on. Step by step?”_

_Seokjin cried even harder, nodding his head frantically. “Thank you hyungs. I can’t thank you enough. Thank you so so much.”_

_EXO pulled Seokjin in a hug and he knew then that what they’re saying were true._

_**Take me to the sky** _   
_**If I can fly** _   
_**If I can run away forever** _   
_**If my wings could fly** _   
_**Piercing through the air that’s getting heavier** _

_**Flying, flying** _   
_**Higher than higher than** _   
_**Higher than the sky** _   
_**Flying, flying** _   
_**With my reddened wings** _

_**Spread spread spread my wings** _   
_**La la la la la la, la la la la la la** _   
_**Spread spread spread my wings** _   
_**La la la la la la, la la la la la la** _   
_**Wings are made to fly fly fly** _   
_**Fly fly fly** _   
_**If my wings could fly –** _

****

* * *

 

 

The five other members of BTS entered and Jin smiled at them before he felt the maknae line hanging off to every side available. “Our ‘I got a stitch on my stomach twinnies’ aigoo!” Hobi greeted earning a laugh from the other members. “It really stuck now don’t you think?” Yoongi said, high-fiving Seokjin as they laugh at the weird nickname the group had given, totally renaming “SIN”.

“Hyung hyung begopa (hungry)!” Taehyung complained. Namjoon looked at his phone’s clock and clicked his tongue. “Just order 4 coffee to-go and a hot chocolate. We’ll be reprimanded by the managers again if we’re late. “But hyung, we want full American breakfast!” Jungkook seconded.

“Joonie, just let them. They must be hungry.” Hoseok said, taking a seat beside Jin. Namjoon took the available seat beside Suga with a sigh. “Okay order 7 full American breakfast.” Namjoon relented. The maknae line cheered while the two eldest just watched fondly while sipping their half-consumed lattes.

“Jiminnie.” Jin called out with a weird grin.

Jimin turned, stopping with the other two when Jin spoke. “Yes hyung?”

Jin can’t contain the silly grin on his face. “What did baby America said when he was being fed bitter medicine?”

There was silence afterwards until the worldwide handsome spoke. “America-no!”

The hyung line gave up and just grinned tiredly at the joke whilst Jungkook and Taehyung complained vocally, still with smiles on their faces. Jimin was practically laughing his heart out as he was crouching on the floor, tummy aching because of too much laughter. “Aish hyung!” They all murmured and Jin was only laughing wholeheartedly.

The maknae line disappeared to the front of the counter afterwards whilst Jin excused himself for a bit because of an upcoming call.

“We kind of missed that, don’t you think?” Hoseok said, taking the latte Jin left. Suga and Namjoon nodded in agreement. “Hyung is really back, after almost three years.”

“Awww, our hyungs are being sentimental right now!” Jungkook teased. Suga dismissed the thought, waving off the mocking looks of the maknaes. “Who do you think cried the most when hyung started cooking for us again?” Namjoon said which made the maknaes’ cheeks red due to embarrassment.

Jin entered the café giddily. “Hyung just talked to me and he said he might come over at the hotel after our schedules tomorrow.”

The six members froze and started sweating. Jin only titled his head, looking at them in confusion.

 

* * *

 

 

3 MONTHS AGO

_“Can I talk to the six of you in private?” Jin’s brother said as he was rubbing circles on the sleeping patient’s hand. The six members of Bangtan only nodded before they all went out of the hospital room, asking one of the bodyguards of the eldest son of the Kim to guard the doors._

_They found an empty hall and Seokjin’s brother leaned on the wall while all of them stood in front of him anxiously. “Jin decided to continue being an idol despite my warnings and reluctance and well, we all know how stubborn my little brother is. Let’s just say that I’m forgiving you for what happened as it was only a misunderstanding, but all of you are not out of my watch.”_

_They all felt chills run down their spines. “Promise me that what happened last time will never happen again cause if so, I’ll make sure that you six will have no face to show not only here in Korea but in foreign countries as well.”_

_“Y-yes hyung.” Seokjin’s brother smiled sweetly at them (sinisterly if the BTS members were to be asked), tapping Namjoon’s and Yoongi’s shoulders, tightening a bit, before leaving them. All of them collapsed on the floor, weakening after the intense conversation._

_“Note to self, never ever break the trust of the Kims again.” They all murmured._

 

* * *

 

 

They ate their meals with small chit chats occurring in their circle. Bacons, eggs, pancakes, and Americanos later, they all sat inside the café, satisfied. “This is really a nice place you put up hyung. It even has a section for customers with their pets.” Taehyung said, looking at the other side of the place with a pet café. “I should bring Tan-ah here someday.”

Yoongi nodded. “Holly deserves to go here too.” The others agreed, mentioning their pets as well. Jin giggled. “I decided to create an area for customers to bond with their pets as a commemoration to Jjanggu.” The six members sadly smiled at their hyung.

Jimin turned to look at the interior of the café as well and found a large wall filled with colorful post-its. “It’s the same as what we did for 3 days when hyung was asleep.” He pointed out.

 

* * *

 

2 MONTHS AGO

_Seokjin was finally back at his home. The penthouse looked the same, with only minimal changes brought by the increase and decrease of materials brought by time. With the help of the other members, Jin brought in his luggage of clothes and important stuff such as camera and laptop._

_He walked towards his room and found the cage of his sugar gliders. They were screeching, making a noise as their ‘daddy’ was back again, this time for good. He greeted them and petted them for a bit before his eyes were caught by the multi-colored papers stuck at the wall in his study area._

_Carrying his feet at the said wall, he looked at the handwritten messages in awe. The others looked from the door of the SIN room with expectant eyes._

_Jin grabbed one of the papers._

_“Hyung! Sleeping Beauty! Time to wake up. We’re waiting! –Mang”_

_“I miss you more than your sugar gliders do. Now come back, you have a lot of movie marathon and lamb skewers debts. I’m going to rent out your space in this room to a temporary roommate if you won’t comeback. –Shooky.”_

_“Kookie and I can’t fill up all the high notes hyung. We have to bring back the legendary three octaves high note! Come back now and wake up, the world needs to hear your wonderful voice! – Chimmy.”_

_“I can’t flap by myself for this long hyung! It takes two (wings) to tango (fly)! I miss you. – Koya.”_

_“You promised you’re going to teach me to cook because you’re enlistment is near so that we will not starve and I will not starve when the others refused to cook. I’m going to wait! Wake up, W-A-K-E! – Tata.”_

_“I’m going to take over your worldwide handsome pseud if you will not wake up. Time to grace the world of the beauty it needs. –Kooky.”_

_“#WeLoveYouKimSeokjin – Van (ARMY).”_

* * *

 

 

They walked down the streets, faces covered by caps and masks. Jin stared at the blue sky when fingers entwined with his. He looked at his side to find Yoongi holding his hand, taking it inside his coat pocket feigning shivers due to the cold weather. “Thank you.” Jin murmured.

The others looked at their hyungs before slinging their arms at one another smilingly as they hum to whatever song they could think of.

 

* * *

 

 

2 WEEKS AGO

_“Jin-ssi, do you feel any pressure right now as this is your first appearance after being incognito from the media and the world for almost 2 and a half years?” The reporter asked._

_Jin smiled, looking at the camera before blowing a kiss. “I’m worldwide handsome so I’m feeling okay.”_

_The interviewer giggled while the other members chuckled in embarrassment. “What do you want to say to the ARMY who waited for you to come back?”_

_“ARMY.” Jin smiled sweetly. “Thank you for your unending love and support. I hope I’ll make you proud and we hope we can still be part of your journey. Let’s continue spreading love.”_

_A heart was pulled out from his breast-pocket and this time, the members grinned genuinely, pulling hearts from their individual pockets. “ARMY SARANGHAEYO!”_

* * *

 

 

“Okay, standby.” One of the staff told them as they fix their mics properly.

Namjoon gathered all the members to a circle and they looked at each other smilingly. “It’s time. Let’s give our best for ARMY, as seven, as one BTS.”

The others agreed, looking at their eldest who only gave them a sincere look on his face, a look that speaks more than enough how much he wanted to tell his dongsaengs of his real feelings.

Placing their fingers at the middle, they cheered loudly and happily “BANGTAN BANGTAN -  BANGTAN!”

**_“Let’s Burn The Stage.”_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has finally come to an end and I'm so surprised by the amount of love and support this fic has gained. Thank you so much for loving this fic. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> In case you're having a hard time, just remember that everything will be okay at the end because if not, you're still in the middle of that journey. You're all significant, wonderful, and beautiful, always remember that. Never ever let anyone bring you down :)
> 
> THANK YOU AND SARANGHAEYO <3
> 
> P.S. BTS is so extra like they really outdid my "April Fools" expectations of them. :) I love our extra boys so much <3


End file.
